


Beguiled

by confused_bliss



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jealousy, M/M, Out of Character, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_bliss/pseuds/confused_bliss
Summary: Brian Kinney is the owner of Babylon, not only in Pittsburgh... but in cities all over the world. He visits and plays in all of them, but frequents none for long. That is all about to change when he visits his Pittsburgh club to find the new dancer that has his club soaring to new heights. Not only is he an international playboy and club owner, he is also immortal. What happens when the young blond that beguiles him so, is immune to his brand of magic?





	1. Change is in the air

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story was written and posted a few years ago. To those that have not read this elsewhere, I do hope you enjoy it. I will update the chapters every few days until all posted. There will be 12 chapters in all. Thanks for reading. As always, comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Banner: Thank you to Tanya - tatjana_yurkina for the amazing graphics! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of Queer as Folk. This is written for entertainment purposes only. No infringement intended.

**_**** Venice, Italy ****_**  
   
   
Brian Kinney was bored. He stood looking out of his penthouse window, his back tensing when he felt a body moving up behind him. Brian didn’t need to hear the man that approached, or even see him. There wasn’t a human on the planet that could sneak up on him unawares. The reason of that was very simple – he was a witch that had walked the Earth for over three-hundred years. Very rarely did he meet any of his own kind. So many of them became fools. This boredom of doing anything you wanted wore on a witch’s mind. He’d watched some as they became too attached to their human pets. Falling in love with a human was the kiss of death for a witch. Once you committed yourself to a human, revealing your magic in the process – you became the same as them. Helpless and mortal. That would _never_ be him.

 

  
   
   
 _Love_. Brian visibly sneered. Weak minded fools, all of them. He rolled his eyes as he watched down below, the hand holding and kisses captured in the moonlight. Perhaps this city was the source of his true boredom. So many breeders here. Venice was reputed to be one of the most romantic cities in the world. That in itself made it _not_ the perfect place for a man like him to settle. Not that he truly settled anywhere. He had homes all over the world, all of them patterned much the same. After all these years, décor didn’t mean much to him. Simplicity and privacy meant more.

  
   
   
Gritting his teeth when he realized the trick was going to attempt to do the unacceptable and touch him; after what had been a mediocre fuck at best, Brian moved away from the window, pulling on his shirt and buttoning it up in unhurried movements. Without looking at the dark-haired man, Brian blandly spoke, “You’re still here.”

  
   
   
“Well yeah. I thought maybe we could have a few drinks... make a night of it.” The nameless trick looked at him expectantly, as if thinking because he wished it, it would be so.

  
   
   
Brian’s eyes flickered over him, his steps taking him to the door, not a doubt in his mind – magic used or not – that this trick wouldn’t take the hint and leave of his own accord. “I don’t think so. It’s been fun, well... in an ordinary and forgettable kind of way.” Swinging the door open wide, Brian looked at him coldly. “This is goodnight... and goodbye.”

  
   
   
“Fuck. Why do you have to be such a dick?” the nameless trick nearly squealed in his outrage.

  
   
   
Cold and penetrating eyes focused on the man that Brian had found inadequate in almost every way. “I haven’t been yet. Trust me, you don’t want that.” As the foolish man continued to stare him down, Brian quickly became tired of this interlude. His eyes pierced into the trick’s very soul, unspoken chants echoing inside his head. The result was quick and final. A series of shivers came over the man, a coldness seeping into his veins that only distance from the witch would assuage. “I suggest you leave... _now_.”

  
   
   
Nodding, the man agreed. “Yes. I think I should.”

  
   
   
As the man moved towards the elevator, Brian released the man from the bubble of coldness he had placed around him. It was all too easy to play with these humans. Brian was becoming more than tired of it all. City to city he travelled, spending his time in his clubs, enjoying a variety of men that frequented his world. He always slept alone. That was his life, had been his life for three centuries. It was the life he wanted. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was around the corner... some invariable something that was missing that was about to be found. Brian knew he could use magic to give him the answer, but once in awhile, he liked surprises. Right now was one of those times.

  
   
   
Striding towards his desk, Brian’s eyes stared intently at his laptop, watching as it opened and powered on by his sheer will alone. Generally, he didn’t use magic for the most simple of tasks. It was another sign of his boredom. He scanned the list of emails, seeing none of either interest or importance. Instead, he opened up the quarterly reports that had arrived yesterday from all of his fifteen clubs around the world. He knew he didn’t need so many clubs. In the beginning it had been solely to have a place to go... and provide a meeting place for other queers that sought to escape the mediocrity of everyday life. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that he more than supplied that in each of his establishments. It was of no surprise that each club continued to show a profit. As he analyzed the increases of each club, his eyes narrowed in what was rare astonishment on the numbers attributed to one.

  
   
   
Babylon in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania had shown an increase of twenty-five percent in the last quarter. That was odd, most especially since it was the middle of winter in Pennsylvania. Brian knew he could surmise it to being there was nothing else to do other than clubbing and fucking... yet, his instincts told him differently. For the first time in what was a very long time, Brian found his interest piqued. Always quick to make a decision, Brian knew he would soon be departing the romantic ambiance of Venice to journey to dirty Pittsburgh. He was going to keep the element of mystery for now. As much as he was tempted to utilize magic to produce his answers, Brian decided he wasn’t going to do that. He would see what Pittsburgh’s version of Babylon had to offer. It had been two years since his last visit. Something had definitely changed there. He was looking forward to finding out exactly what.

  
   
 

* * *

  
  
   
Justin rolled his eyes as the man at table three grabbed for his ass for the fifth time in the past ten minutes. “Fuck,” Justin grumbled as he placed the pot of coffee back on the burner. “The man’s got the hands of an octopus.”

  
   
   
Emmett winked at Justin suggestively. “Well Sweetie, it’s only because you got the hottest ass around.”

  
   
   
“It pays the bills...” Justin returned with a click of his tongue.

  
   
   
Michael gave Justin the once-over, an indifferent shrug to follow. “I’ve seen better.”

  
   
   
Justin refilled their coffee, his face coming closer to tell Michael, “That’s because you’ve never seen my ass.”

  
   
   
Ted choked on his own coffee. “He’s got a good point, Michael.”

  
   
   
“Whatever.” Michael glared at Justin for a moment, before his eyes scanned around the diner. “I prefer more mature men.”

  
   
   
Emmett cackled. “Mature meaning older than you, Baby.”

  
   
   
Debbie called out from behind the counter. “Sunshine, isn’t it time for you to head over to Babylon?”  
 

  
   
“Yeah, just about.” Justin winked at Michael, laughing when he received another hateful glare in response. “Are you coming, guys? I promise a show you’ll never forget...”

  
   
   
Michael grunted. “I’ve seen some of your shows. Already forgotten.”

  
   
   
Ted looked at Michael incredulously. “Are you out of your mind, Michael? Hiring Justin is the best thing I’ve ever done for Babylon.”

  
   
   
“Damn right. I wouldn’t be surprised if the King himself takes notice of it.” All eyes turned toward Michael when the always absent owner was mentioned.

  
   
   
“Oh right. The elusive Brian Kinney. I hear he’s hot.” Justin shrugged, his eyes looking at the clock that was quickly ticking away. “I’ve gotta go.”

  
   
   
Everyone shouted their goodbyes, all except Michael. None of them knew why Michael disliked Justin so intensely. They could understand it if Brian had met Justin... but he hadn’t. It was almost if Michael feared it. Michael tried each time Brian visited to gain his ‘special’ attention. It never happened. All of them understood that it never would. Michael just wasn’t Brian’s type. Justin was another story entirely. He wasn’t Brian’s normal type... but he was a fresh face, with an even hotter body. Brian would be all over him. They all knew it. Michael’s face became brooding, all of them groaning knowing their friend would be lost in his Brian fantasizes for the rest of the evening. One mention of Brian Kinney was all it took... all it ever took.

  
   
   
If only they knew Brian was soon returning to Pittsburgh, they would worry even more. Brian and Justin’s meeting could have far reaching consequences. Some of which they would all feel for a long time to come.

  
   
   
TBC


	2. An Unforgettable Meeting

Debbie Novotny chewed her gum enthusiastically as she watched the last of the crowd heading out, most heading over to Woody’s until it was time for Babylon. She watched as Justin bused the last of his tables, pocketing his tips before removing his apron after another busy night. “You can cut on out of here, Sunshine. I know you have tonight off at Babylon. Go out and find yourself a hot stud. You should be having a good time!”

 

  
  
  
“I go out some. Morning classes always come so early.”

  
  
  
“It wouldn’t seem like that if you didn’t stay out half the night. I don’t know how you keep up with your classes and close Babylon every night...” Debbie shook her head, wishing she had half the energy Justin had.

  
  
  
Justin laughed. “I’m okay once I get going. It’s the waking up in the morning that’s difficult. My roomie doesn’t help much with that either.”

  
  
  
“Hmmph. Emmett is up even later than you. It’s a good thing most of his catering jobs come in the evening.” She watched as Justin slipped into his coat, her eyes warm and interested as she asked, “How’s it going with you and Emmett?”

  
  
  
Sitting down at the counter, Justin took in a deep breath, fully relaxing for the first time all night. “It’s really great, Debbie. Meeting Emmett was just what I needed. I don’t know where I’d be without him.”

  
  
  
“Laying in that parking lot where you were so brutally attacked.” Debbie shuddered with the memory, her teeth clenching in fury that the perpetrator had never been found.

  
  
  
“It’s been nearly a year. So much has happened. I’m about to finish my first year at PIFA. As far as I’m concerned, all of that ugliness is behind me now.”

  
  
  
Justin forced himself to shut out the events of that nearly fatal night. It could have been so much worse. He had been in and out of consciousness for weeks, the only visitors having been his mother and Emmett. His father and mother had divorced a couple years prior, and his dad had effectively disowned him when he’d come out. He tried not to let that bother him... but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t. Justin knew he had always been far too sensitive for his own good. Craig Taylor had broken his heart when he’d so callously abandoned him. When he’d awakened from his comatose state to find that his father hadn't called or checked in on him once, Justin thought his heart would rip in two. It was then that he became harder inside. In part it was all bravado... but a part of him had died on that day. Justin doubted it would ever come to life again.

  
  
  
“It pisses me off that they never found who mugged you. Fucking bastard left you for dead. It’s a miracle you didn’t die!” Debbie’s eyes darkened in fury. “God, if Emmett hadn’t been passing that parking lot; your screams carrying over to him, it might have been too late.”

  
  
  
“I probably would have died... and over a measly twenty-six dollars and change in my pocket.” Justin couldn’t forget Emmett’s face when he’d awakened. Of course, he’d had no idea of who the flamboyant and teary-eyed man had been; all he knew was he could see Emmett’s heart in his eyes. They had been the best of friends since.

  
  
  
Debbie frowned as she saw the color draining from Justin’s face. She reached out, laying her hand heavily across his own, tears shimmering in her eyes. “I’m sorry, Sunshine. I know that ordeal is painful for you. I shouldn’t have brought it up. It’s just when I think I would have never known you... I get fucking angry!”

  
  
  
Justin gave her his bright smile – the one she had labeled as the ‘Sunshine’ smile, back on the first day they had met. It hadn’t been long after he’d been released from the hospital that he began to spend some time with Emmett... in the process meeting his friends. They had all taken a liking to him... all except for one. Debbie’s own son, Michael. He had never understood Michael’s contempt for him, he didn’t think he ever would; he only knew that he had an enemy in Michael Novotny. Biting his lip, uncertain if he should ask the question, but in this moment unable to resist. “Uhhhh Debbie, you don’t have to answer this if you don’t want... but I have to ask.”

  
  
  
“What is it, Sweetie?” she asked, looking attentively at him.

  
  
  
“Why does Michael hate me?”

  
  
  
Debbie shifted uncomfortably for a long moment. “Honey, it’s not that he hates you---"

  
  
  
“C’mon, Debbie. It’s more than obvious.” Justin stood to his feet, glancing briefly to the clock, deciding a drink or two at Woody’s was in order. “I shouldn’t have asked. That puts you in a bad position... and I don’t want to do that.”

  
  
  
A rare sigh fell from Debbie. “Michael is complex, Justin. It’s really hard to explain. I don’t excuse him for this... but he never had a father growing up. Vic helped me raised him, before he got sick.” A hearty chuckle resulted. “Let me tell you – it wasn’t always the most orthodox of child rearing.”

  
  
  
“I’m sure not,” Justin agreed. “You don’t have to talk about it. I shouldn’t have pushed.”

  
  
  
“Nonsense. It’s understandable that you would ask. Michael doesn’t treat you right.” Debbie looked at Justin closely, asking in interest, “What does Emmett say?”

  
  
  
Justin scrunched up his nose, Emmett’s assessment very clear in his mind. “It’s crazy really. Emmett thinks it all stems from Michael’s obsession with Brian Kinney... a man that isn’t even around. For some reason Emmett thinks if Brian got one look at me, he would abandon his on/off friendship with Michael and turn all his attention on me. Isn’t that the craziest thing you’ve ever heard?”

  
  
  
“Actually it’s not.” Debbie shook her head almost despondently. “This thing with Brian is sick. It will never happen... and Michael has no chance at happiness until he realizes that too.”

  
  
  
“So is Brian really all that Ted and Emmett say?” Justin asked, unable to resist letting his curiosity take over.

  
  
  
“He’s all that and more.” A faraway look entered her eyes. “Everyone wants Brian... and no one ever has him. Brian Kinney is a free spirit. He takes his pleasure, then breaks their hearts. He never stays in one place for long. I’ve never quite understood why. I guess he just doesn’t form attachments of any kind.”

  
  
  
That was something they both had in common. “We sound a bit alike. I don’t move around, but I don’t do relationships either.”

  
  
  
“No, you’re not like him, Justin. You have a loving heart. I’ve never found anything but coldness in him.” She gave Justin a fierce look, before she told him, “If he ever returns, keep your distance. For your own sake... keep far away from him.”

  
  
  
“In the event that he comes back, I don’t see that being a problem. I’ve met his type countless times. They don’t impress me.” Justin leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. “Goodnight, Debbie. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

  
  
  
She smiled at him, her hand reaching up to ruffle his hair. “Goodnight, Sunshine.” Debbie watched as Justin left the diner, shaking her head as she thought about their conversation. She didn’t have a doubt that Emmett was right on the mark concerning Michael’s disdain for Justin. She wasn’t certain it was centered in hate... but it wasn’t a pleasant vibe. It was her hope that time would make it better. Debbie was realistic. This obsession had gone on for years now. There seemed to be no end for it. The only thing that could end it was if Brian made the effort to show Michael that nothing would ever happen between them. Justin could definitely be in a bad position if Brian returned. He would be in the middle for certain. Emmett had this one called perfectly. One look at Justin and Brian would be hunting. At that point, civility for Justin would be impossible for Michael. She could only hope that Justin and Brian never crossed paths. Debbie had a feeling that someday fate would decide otherwise. She hoped it wouldn’t be disastrous... for any of them.

 

* * *

  
Brian slid his hands deep into his pockets, his footsteps carrying him idly down Liberty Avenue, his eyes looking around in what was nothing more than minimal interest. He watched as the other bodies strolled along, everyone looking for their pick of the night; a couple hours too early for Babylon yet... but that didn’t stop the queers from seeking a potential hook-up to pass away the time. His eyes flickered over the campy, the desperate, along with a few that were reasonably fuckable, yet surprisingly he found himself not interested. For some reason, Brian sensed something better was awaiting him tonight. Brian hadn’t utilized any form of magic to deduce that fact. It was simply one he knew to be true.

  
  
  
As he continued to walk, far from oblivious to all the whistles and sighs that came his way, Brian realized even though he hadn’t visited Pittsburgh in a couple of years... the essence of Liberty Avenue hadn’t changed at all. He glanced towards the diner that was the daily hang-out of many, in his recollection the food not being that terrible for diner fare – yet not up to standards he had become accustomed to enjoying. Brian bypassed the diner, knowing it was now late enough that all the action would be at Woody’s... a preliminary to what they all expected to be a more full experience at Babylon later. Stepping inside, Brian observed the bar was in full swing, shaking his head in derision at how mundane this truly was in comparison to some of the bars he had frequented in the past two years.

  
  
  
He spotted his club manager seated at the bar, chatting intently with Michael; otherwise known as his stalker each time he had been in this berg. Rolling his eyes, Brian hoped that would have changed. If it didn’t this time, he might have to use magic to ensure that it did. As much as he hated using the means of magic to control his - sort of friends - he realized in the case of the formerly smitten Michael Novotny, it might become necessary. His voice was bored when he spoke, “Good evening boys...”

  
  
  
Ted and Michael both turned, gasping simultaneously at the sight neither of them had expected to find on this night. Groaning as he looked at the dreamy expression on Michael’s face, Ted realized he would need to be first to speak. “Brian... I don't believe it. I didn’t expect you tonight. If you would have let me know you were coming, I would have met you at the airport.”

  
  
  
“I’m _always_ coming, Theodore. You should know that...” Brian drolly responded, his eyes resting only briefly on Michael’s rapt expression. He nodded to the bartender, telling him, “Beam. Make it a double.” His eyes turned back to his club manager, his demeanor suddenly more serious. “I notice that this berg hasn’t changed... even if my revenue has increased enormously.”

  
  
  
The mere mention of Babylon’s growing popularity caused Michael to cringe, effectively bringing him out of his stupor. He smiled at his hero adoringly, determined to get Brian’s attention firmly on him... and away from any events at Babylon. “It’s great to have you home, Brian. How long are you staying?”

  
  
  
Brian paid for his drink, thanking the bartender with a nod, before he took a slow sip, his eyes sweeping around the crowded bar, as always his gaze taking in everything in one penetrating glance. “I haven’t decided yet, Michael.”

  
  
  
Ted jumped in quickly, knowing it would become more and more difficult to do so. Michael would become more chatty with Brian... and undoubtedly, Brian would find some trick to capture his interest. It was an unending cycle... and one he could never win. “We’ve had a good few months. Business has been booming.”

  
  
  
“The increase has been very impressive.” Brian looked at Ted curiously. “What’s the reason behind it?”

  
  
  
Michael laid his hand on Brian’s arm. “Dance with me, Brian. It’s been so long.”

  
  
  
Brian flicked a disinterested glance at Michael. “Not now, Mikey. I’m discussing business now.”

  
  
  
“Since when are you so interested in business?” Michael virtually pouted.

  
  
  
Brian glared at Michael, his earlier thought returning. Magic might definitely be needed to rid himself of this nuisance – once and for all. “I don’t like unanswered questions... and surprises even less. There is a reason for everything, and I intend to learn it.”

  
  
  
Ted ignored Michael, feeling a mixture of annoyance and sympathy for his friend. Brian had really never done anything to encourage this sort of attachment... outside of the fact of being fucking beautiful. He glanced over to the far side of the room, a smile curving his lips as he viewed Justin at his best... second best, he amended to himself. Justin at his best was undoubtedly his pole dance that was timed and performed to perfection. Not far behind that was watching him in action. He was much like Brian in one respect – everyone wanted him, and he generally had anyone he wanted. “The answer is right over there...”

  
  
  
Brian placed his drink on the bar, his head turning to follow the direction of Ted’s gaze. His breath momentarily caught in his throat as he viewed the tightly clad denim ass that lightly thrust against the trim body of the faceless twink that the blond had pressed into the wall. Fuck. That was the hottest ass he’d seen in a long time. If ever. He wanted to see it naked... with his cock pounding into it. Brian couldn’t imagine the reality living up to the fantasy... but he had a feeling in this case it definitely would. Brian spoke aloud without being fully cognizant of the fact. “Fuck. The face couldn’t possibly match that ass---"

  
  
  
Michael’s eyes began to shoot daggers in Justin’s direction, the insult tumbling easily from his mouth. “Both are overrated... if you ask me.”

  
  
  
“No one did,” Brian growled, his eyes crawling over the backside of the blond; without implementing magic, willing him to release the lips of the twink he had pinned and give him the opportunity to look at his face. A satisfied smile curved his lips as his wish was partially granted. Magic wasn’t always necessary. One thing was for certain... if he had to use it in order to nail this blond-headed hottie, Brian would definitely use it. That was a surprising thought in itself. He had never used magic to lure a trick. There had never been any need. The unparalleled charm of Brian Kinney was always more than enough. He watched as the blond whispered something in his trick’s ear, his head turning slightly to the side as he listened to his response. Brian only had a side view of the blond... but it was more than enough. There was no way the blond was leaving with who was an undeserving man in his eyes. “Who is he?” Brian barely breathed.

  
  
  
“He works for you.” Ted smirked, realizing Emmett had been correct in his predictions. Brian was as captivated by Justin as every man that watched him dance. It was a rare sight to see. In fact, it was almost magical. Ted had never given much thought to such things... but that was the exact reaction Justin generally elicited within his captive audience. Not even performing, that was exactly what he was doing with Brian now too.

  
  
  
Michael gritted his teeth, his worse nightmare soaring vibrantly to life. “C’mon, Brian. I haven’t seen you for so long. Let’s go do something... the three of us.” Michael looked towards Ted for support. “Doesn’t that sound great, Ted?”

  
  
  
“Sure does... but I need to head over to Babylon.” He stared at Michael sadly... seeing his friend was heading quickly into heartbreak – again. “My job... remember?”

  
  
  
Brian watched as the blond’s trick moved away to slide into his coat. He needed to stop this departure. “Works for me how?” he clipped out, his eyes following the twink that would soon be having a change of heart. He began casting a spell mentally, willing the twink to look at him, smiling to himself at how easy it was with these humans. His spell would resolve the blond’s plans quickly. Brian realized only magic could do this. There was no other way the trick’s desire could dissipate for the blond so quickly. Brian mentally cast a spell that would render the most revolting images into the trick’s mind. Going home with the blond would be the last thing the twink would think of doing now.

  
  
  
“He’s one of your pole dancers... and the reason for your increased revenue. He captivates the entire audience. On the nights that Justin performs, Babylon is filled to capacity.”

  
  
  
 _Justin_. He closed his eyes briefly, committing the name to memory. “I can hardly wait to see his performance.” Brian’s attention was riveted when the blond fully turned, their eyes meeting across the room. Hazel clashed with blue in one short, unguarded moment; a connection that neither of them realized was immediately being formed. Swallowing deeply, Brian asked, “Does he work tonight?”

  
  
  
“Fuck this. I’m not watching this!” Michael’s pout returned full force. “Call me when you get up tomorrow, Brian. We’ll do something...”

  
  
  
Brian watched as the twink spoke in agitation to the blond... his spell having the exact result he desired. Smiling as Justin watched in confusion as his trick left him behind, Brian mumbled to Michael, “Sure, I’ll call you tomorrow. Maybe we can all have lunch. For now, though... I have definite plans...” He didn’t wait to hear Ted or Michael respond, his footsteps carrying him to his delicious prey. He took in a deep breath when he was just behind the oblivious blond, his arm snaking around his waist to pull him back against him... his cock tenting his pants, more than ready to pound his perfect ass.

  
  
  
Justin tensed, having a feeling it would be the man he had been watching from across the room, instinctively knowing this wasn’t a man to toy with. He looked over his shoulder, his breath lodging in his throat when he looked into those smoldering and lust filled eyes. “Who the fuck are you?”

  
  
  
Brian smiled, his tongue stroking across his lips, knowing he was going to devour every inch of this gorgeous blond. “Who am I? That’s a good question... and a simple one to answer. I’m the man that is going to fuck the hell out of you tonight.”

  
  
  
TBC


	3. An Offer He Can't Refuse

Justin’s back stiffened as he felt the man moving suggestively against him, the hot breath that stirred against his neck far more arousing than he would have liked. Who the fuck did this dark-haired Adonis think he was? Every man on Liberty Avenue knew that he did the chasing... never the opposite. He never bottomed... not ever. As he felt the man’s cock thrusting against his ass, Justin knew this man was nobody’s bottom. It was a shame really. Justin definitely wouldn’t pass up the opportunity of fucking this man who on first sight held the face of God. However, that was where it ended. This stranger was a top... and he had no intention of being his trick for the night. Gritting his teeth, forcing himself not to respond to the feel of the man’s sensuous body, Justin hissed, “Let go of me. You’ll need to find your toy for the night elsewhere.”

  
  
  
Brian knew he couldn’t be hearing correctly. This little cream puff was actually attempting to rebuff him? It wasn’t possible... nor would it be should he deign to use all the weapons in his arsenal. The boy had no idea who he was dealing with; as Brian felt his cock pulsing in nearness to the blond’s enticing ass, he thought the boy might be learning that lesson very quickly. Determined to seduce him to his will without the use of magic, Brian licked a path along his neck, his voice nearly purring when he spoke, “I don’t think that’s what you really want...”

  
  
  
A moan slipped past Justin’s lips. There could be no disputing how attractive this man was... nor the fact that this stranger knew the same. The latter was probably what discouraged him most. This man was a player of the most dangerous kind. A type of man he always avoided. The demons within his own past made it so he never placed himself in a situation where he lost the safety of complete control. Justin knew without a doubt – this was not a man to be controlled. The man that sought to possess him was of the most dominant kind. It had only taken an instant to assess that. Even before the stranger had approached from across the room, Justin had known this man was different from the others. Justin knew he needed to separate himself from this enticing man – now.

  
  
  
Uncaring of all the curious onlookers, Brian slid his hand down to brush across the front of the blond’s jeans. He smirked. The boy was hard... his cock poking against the tight jeans that looked to be barely holding the fullness of his cock, not to mention the hottest little ass it had ever been his pleasure to rub up against. His hand smoothed over the organ that continuously began to enlarge. There was no way he would allow this prize to escape him. A low growl released from his throat. “Give in. Come with me now.”

  
  
  
Justin deliberately wiggled his ass against the cock that was all but fucking him through the confines of their clothing. Instinctively he felt himself to be playing a most dangerous game... yet he couldn’t resist. This arrogant man needed to know he couldn’t always reach out and take what he wanted. Justin was determined the man would find out tonight. A throaty chuckle passed through his lips, his neck naturally turning into the lips that showed every intention of making a meal out of him. His voice was a mere whisper when he spoke, “I’ll keep in mind that you don’t know me... but let me be clear on one thing now – I am no easy mark. Now, release me... and look for your pleasure elsewhere.”

  
  
  
Brian kissed along the side of the blond’s neck, his tongue scorching the boy with his heat. He had never used magic to lure a man into his bed. He wasn’t about to start now. He was Brian Kinney. It wasn’t necessary. Closing his eyes, he tried to possess the blond’s mind in the intent of deciphering exactly what he was thinking. He could feel lust in him, mixed with determination. Brian delved deeper, a frown piercing his brow when he felt a wall pushing him back. What the fuck? Who was this kid? With great reluctance he backed away... knowing he needed to figure a few things out. Granted, he hadn’t tried to use magic on the blond... but he had been blocked when he tried to probe the deepest recesses of his mind. Something was amiss here... and he was determined to find out what. Ted had said that the boy worked for him. That would be a good enough place to start.

  
  
  
Justin turned to fully face the gorgeous stranger, his brow quirking in slight surprise. “You gave up. Damn. I didn’t think you would.”

  
  
  
“We both know you didn’t really want me to... but I’ll play your game – for now.” Brian’s eyes flared as they swept over the front side of him, knowing he had never met anyone quite like him. “What’s your name?” Brian demanded of the man he was determined to fuck – whether it be tonight or another. One thing was for certain, he wouldn’t be leaving Pittsburgh until he’d successfully scratched this particular itch... not to mention, resolved the mystery that surrounded him.

  
  
  
“I’m not playing a game.” Justin’s eyes flickered over the man, trying to pretend disinterest... immediately knowing he failed when he looked deeply into the mocking, and slightly penetrating gaze fully upon him. “I really doubt that we travel in the same circles, so I see no need to exchange names.”

  
  
  
“Oh but you’re wrong. I have been informed by a very reliable source that you work for me.” Brian watched a myriad of emotions pass over the blond’s face. It began with disbelief, then confusion... finally it ended with a slowly dawning awareness.

  
  
  
Justin’s jaw dropped. “Of course. Brian Kinney. After all I’ve heard... especially from Emmett and Michael – you would have to be him.”

  
  
  
“I believe it only polite to return the favor of your own name. We both know I could find out in an instant... but you could make it so much more simple.” Brian didn’t intend on leaving Woody’s without at least that much knowledge. He knew he could pull that out of anyone’s head that were present; however, he wanted to hear it from the blue-eyed blond’s perfect raspberry lips – a mouth that he knew would bring him an infinite amount of pleasure.

  
  
  
Rolling his eyes, finding this to be a minor point at best, he offered, “Justin Taylor.”

  
  
  
“Justin...” Brian rolled the name from his tongue as if it were the most erotic of delicacies... in a manner that more than suggested his intentions not only to savor – but to devour as well. He stepped closer, ignoring all the curious whispers he could hear flowing around the room, his finger reaching out to stroke along the most succulent lips he’d ever found. “Now that the introductions are in order, how about you join me for a drink... or two?”

  
  
  
“Uhhh, I don’t think that’s such a good idea, Mr. Kinney.” Justin bit his lip to hold in the smile that threatened to escape. His boss, and hopeful lover wasn’t very skilled at schooling his reactions. He wondered if the nefarious Brian Kinney was always afflicted so, or if he could be a bit off his game tonight. Justin tended to think the latter must be true. As much as he’d been told about Brian Kinney, he couldn’t envision him in any reality that placed him out of control.

  
  
  
Brian’s irritation quickly turned to amusement. This young man was indeed – captivating. If the boy could dance as well as he maneuvered the rest of his actions, it was no wonder that Babylon’s profits had increased so immensely. Everything about this blond exuded sex. For once in his long life, Brian was finding himself ensnared by the hunt. He had to have this boy. How he achieved it no longer mattered. All that did was possessing him. Brian vowed he would do so... preferably tonight.

 

* * *

 

Ted was so transfixed by the meeting between Brian and Justin that he didn’t hear Emmett come up behind him. It wasn’t until he heard the annoyed gasp that signaled his friend had not only arrived, but had quickly discovered what had quickly become the floor show. “Hey Em. Pull up a seat. The show seems to still be in progress.”

  
  
  
“When the hell did Brian come home... and more importantly – how long has he been fucking with Justin?” Emmett demanded, his anger quickly growing that his little cub was under attack.

  
  
  
“It doesn’t appear as if any fucking will be forthcoming... at least not with Justin. Brian put on his standard moves and backed away. I have no idea what Justin said to him...”

  
  
Emmett beamed proudly. “That’s my boy. I taught him well.”

  
  
  
Ted snorted derisively. “I wouldn’t get too excited. I think Justin was tempted. And... look at them now, he’s hanging onto every word Brian says. I’d say it’s only a matter of time.”

  
  
  
Pursing his lips as he watched them, Emmett was forced to agree. “Maybe so. I’ll talk to him when he gets home. Perhaps I haven’t given strong enough ‘Brian’ warnings.”

  
  
  
“I doubt that.” Ted smiled at his friend, knowing him too well; in particular knowing how protective he seemed to be towards Justin. A strong bond had developed between Emmett and Justin following the beating that had nearly claimed the young boy’s life. There was no doubt Justin had needed Emmett at that critical time in his life. He had gotten to know him through managing Babylon. He was genuinely fond of him too. The fact that he had been a contributing factor to the increased revenue at Babylon didn’t hurt either. Ted should have realized that to be a double-edged sword. It only stood to reason that Brian would eventually investigate why Babylon was suddenly so profitable. Now that he had met Justin, he wondered how long Brian’s visit would be. As he watched the byplay between the two men, Ted quickly observed Brian’s standard demeanor was absent.

  
  
  
Brian wasn’t the least bit bored. That spelled trouble for all of them... especially Justin.

  
  
  
“Fuck,” Emmett groaned.

  
  
  
“You see it too.”

  
  
  
Nodding, Emmett answered, “Brian’s into him. They just met and I’ve never seen him so focused on everything that comes from a man’s mouth... unless it’s his cock falling out of it.”

  
  
  
Ted choked on his drink, although realizing he couldn’t dispute a word of it. “I have a feeling things could get very interesting.”

  
  
  
“I’m afraid so.” Emmett looked around Woody’s, his eyes seeking out another body. “Does Michael know he’s back?”

  
  
  
“You just missed him. He made his standard play for Brian’s attention... all to be rebuffed once Brian saw Justin.”

  
  
  
Emmett grunted. “Well, maybe that’s a good thing. It’s past time that Michael grew up and realized him and Brian will never happen.”

  
  
  
“I hope it works that way. I’m just not so sure. This might make the obsession even worse.” Ted cleared his throat, uncertain of how to say what he’d observed... hoping he had been wrong, but his instincts telling him he wasn’t. “I don’t want to alarm you, Em... but I’m a bit concerned.”

  
  
  
Emmett groaned dramatically, holding up his hand to signal the bartender. Once he had his attention, ordering his usual. “Let’s hear it, Teddy. This seems to be the night for bad news.”

  
  
  
“I’m worried about Michael in regards to Justin. We know how he already seems to hate him... and for no apparent reason. Well, that reason exists now.” He pulled his eyes from Brian and Justin to look at Emmett. “I didn’t like how Michael looked at Justin tonight. It was almost crazed for a moment... as if he thought it was Justin’s fault that Brian didn’t want him.”

  
  
  
“That’s typical, I guess. Michael always blames someone else for Brian not wanting him. This really needs to end.” Emmett took a long sip of the Cosmo just placed in front of him. “I only hope it ends well... for all of us.”

 

* * *

  
  
  
Brian reached into his pocket, withdrawing his wallet. He had far from given up tonight. Right now he wanted to see Justin in every way. The rest of gay Pittsburgh had viewed him seducing them on the stage... Brian intended to be among the privileged masses. He pulled out ten one-hundred dollar bills, his brow arching as he extended it forward.

  
  
  
Justin’s eyes widened in disbelief and outrage. “What the fuck? I may be stripping at your club... but I’m not a whore!”

  
  
  
“I believe the term would be hustler... but I’m not offering to pay you for sex.” Brian was amazed by how much Justin was continuing to amuse him. “I understand it’s your night off. I don’t want to wait until tomorrow to see the dancer that has so beguiled my customers. I want to see you dance – tonight.”

  
  
  
“Seriously? You actually intend to pay me 1000 dollars to dance at Babylon tonight?” Justin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He had been making really good money... but this was just too good to be true.

  
  
  
Brian nodded. “Two dances. One your standard routine... and the other---"

  
  
  
Justin gulped. “The other?”

  
  
  
“Nothing that will compromise your hot little ass.” Brian knew he had him... and he was enjoying every moment. He would have him tonight... and without the use of magic. Nothing was more important to him on this night. “I want to dance with you. At the end of those dances, should you decide to leave alone... I won’t do anything to stop you.”

  
  
  
Warily, Justin studied him... and the money he offered. “You promise? Two dances – one for the crowd, then one with you; after that I am free to leave...”

  
  
  
“If you don’t believe anything else... believe this – I don’t need to bribe a man into my bed. When you decide to succumb and spread out beneath me – it won’t be due to my money.” Brian’s eyes bored into hesitant blue eyes... ones he knew to be moments away from complete acquiescence. “Take the money, Justin. Two dances and you’ll be free to go.”

  
  
  
“Why are you so insistent? It’s a lot of money when you could just see me tomorrow night.”

  
  
  
“You intrigue me, Justin Taylor. More than that, I want to feel your body moving against me.” Brian knew he couldn’t disguise the lust from either his gaze or his tone... and he didn’t care. That was just another enticement. The boy was so close to being seduced by the master. First he would allow him to seduce the drooling queers at Babylon... then he would take him into his arms and the true seduction would begin.

  
  
  
Justin raised his chin, staring the determined brunet down with a ferocity of his own. “Fine. I’ll do it. It’s easy money. However... don’t think you’ll be getting me in this arrangement. I will fulfill our deal, then I will go home – alone.”

  
  
  
Brian smirked as he trailed along behind his delicious prey. _That’s what you think, Justin Taylor. You have no idea what you’re up against now_. Brian’s determination had never been more absolute. The boy had no idea who he was playing games with... but he would. It was a lesson that Brian couldn’t wait to administer.

  
  
  
TBC


	4. A Challenge Issued

“Justin! Baby! Wait for me!!” Emmett shrieked, mere moments after having virtually inhaling his second Cosmo in a span of fifteen minutes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian snickered, recognizing that voice in an instant. He cast a glance at Justin’s face, surprised to find actual warmth on his face when he heard the same voice. “Don’t tell me that you are actually involved with that nelly queen?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Must you be so snide?” Justin retorted, once again questioning his agreement to Brian’s outrageous proposal.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Apparently I must...” he dead panned, his eyes blank as he watched Emmett waving his arms madly as he rushed to intercept them.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m sure this will only take a moment. Undoubtedly, Emmett is about to warn me about who I am traipsing away with... and warning me of all the perils of such actions.” Justin glared at Brian for a long, silent moment. “Try to be nice to him... or I might just reconsider our offer.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his eyes. “You won’t even know I’m here.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin arched a more than dubious brow. “That’s a stretch... and we both know it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding his complete agreement, Brian cockily concurred, “Hmmmm. Yes, you’re right. This level of perfection is impossible to ignore.”  
  
  
  
  
  
His mouth gaped open. “You actually believe that shit. Fuck. You are arrogant.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You don’t know the half of it, baby. But... I’ll be more than happy to fill you in.” Emmett gave Brian a scathing once-over, his eyes quickly returning to his friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s not what you think, Em. I’ve got this under control.” Justin returned Emmett’s gaze, sensing without looking the intense glare the volatile brunet was now affixing on him. In an instant Justin knew why Brian had become annoyed. The arrogant Brian Kinney didn't appreciate being placed in the category of - controlled. Justin doubted such was really even possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
A gasp was the only sound to fall from Emmett’s mouth. His eyes rounding as large as saucers, he almost desperately implored, “Oh baby. You’re in bigger trouble than you realize. Please, sugar. Step away from the dark one and come home with me now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian and Justin looked at each other simultaneously. Each of them mouthing the words that stuck out to each of them. For Brian it had been – home. Justin was living with Emmett Honeycutt? That was just strange on every level.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin couldn’t help but finding the ‘dark one’ reference as over-the-top, even for the dramatic Emmett. Narrowing his eyes on Emmett sharply, Justin asked, “How many Cosmos have you had, Em?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Emmett gave his standard look of pretending to be affronted. “How can that possibly matter?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’ll talk to you in the morning, Em. Unless you’re coming to Babylon?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian reached out to tug at Justin’s arm. This conversation was obviously going nowhere. “Let’s go. You can swap stories over coffee in the morning.” Brian didn’t have to say that he hoped that was the last thing that the hot little blond would be doing in the morning. If things went his way... and they most generally did – Justin would still be recovering in bed... preferably his own. “Let’s go, Justin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Emmett stepped closer, framing Justin’s face in the palm of his hands. “Don’t do it, Baby. Come back to the apartment with me now. Protect your untried little ass against the beast of the jungle. He'll break your heart!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin gasped at what Emmett had just revealed. Fuck. He had to be drunk. How could his friend be so stupid? “Em, go home and sleep it off. We’ll talk tomorrow.” His voice sharpened. “You can count on that!”  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Untried little ass. Interesting, very interesting_ , Brian thought. He would have never envisioned this hot little package being a virgin, although in part it made sense. Justin presented himself as a top... but he had thought that could merely be a defensive ploy. Well, that was about to change. Brian Kinney didn’t bottom... and this ass was one he was determined to acquire. This boy had no idea the skills he possessed, nor the determination he could implement to get what he wanted. Justin would be learning that lesson very soon. Brian knew it was Justin’s anger toward Emmett that caused him to continue the short walk to Babylon. He didn’t care what propelled the boy forward. All that mattered was that the evening’s festivities continued. Two dances. The last one was the one in which Justin would succumb to him. Brian didn’t intend for any other possibility to exist.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian leaned back against the bar watching the reaction to Justin’s introduction. Shocked gasps were the immediate response, to be followed with bodies quickly crowding around the stage. The response was immediate and nothing short of extraordinary. As the music started to play, Brian was amazed at the silence that prevailed among Pittsburgh’s horniest of fags. Nothing could be clearly heard except for the music, and elevated breathing among the spectators. Sudden gasps would penetrate his awareness, a tinkling of glasses in the distance... but little else. The crowd was mesmerized by the blond boy that began to gyrate his body on the stage; to his own surprise, Brian found himself to be responding in kind.  
  
  
  
  
  
The boy was exquisite, Brian thought. Hot, unadulterated sex personified. There wasn’t a man present that didn’t want to either fuck him or be fucked by him. In a way they were all being fucked right now. Justin’s sensual appeal and almost unearthly beauty was seducing one and all. The more pragmatic side of him wished he could market him for reproduction in all of his clubs. He would be even richer than he was now. The hungry beast in him told him quite simply – fuck his financial value – pull him off of the stage and drag him away to nearest available corner; in doing so – fucking the boy completely senseless. His eyes briefly scanned over the crowd, his mind touching on some at his leisure... instantly pulling the thoughts of the weak from them. Yes. They all wanted him badly. Brian’s lips twisted into a sneer. None would have him... that was, not until his own need was satisfied.  
  
  
  
  
  
As he watched Justin gyrating against the pole, articles of clothing skillfully being tossed aside at the precise moment to generate the maximum effect, Brian eyes smoldered as he looked the blond up and down; mentally able to strip him in his mind and see everything beneath the tight layer of clothing. He licked his lips in anticipation as his eyes honed in on the cock that he couldn’t wait to devour. It was a rarity when he sized up a man, visualizing a cock down his throat, and not the opposite... but he wanted the full package with this blond temptation. He wanted to taste every inch of flesh on this boy’s body. Brian knew he wouldn’t be leaving this city until his desire was fully satisfied. He wasn’t certain that would be accomplished easily. Brian had lived for a long time, long enough to know this boy didn’t fit in with his standard rules. He didn’t care. Only one thing mattered, and that was possessing him. Before he left here tonight he would either succeed in that, or be well on his way.  
  
  
  
  
  
When the song was nearing its completion, Brian smirked when Justin’s gaze was briefly caught and held by him. He gave him a mocking smile, tilting his head in recognition of his efforts; maintaining his negligent pose against the bar... not giving the boy the satisfaction of being part of the adoring crowd surrounding him. Justin didn’t need to know he was just as captivated as the rest of the crowd. The boy had enough knowledge and confidence in his sensual power. It was almost magical in a way. That thought amused Brian immensely. He possessed overwhelming power... and yet, this petite little blond entranced these men. It went to prove quite easily – there was a degree of magic to be found in sex as well as in more practical extensions of magic. His eyes hungrily followed Justin’s retreat from the stage, knowing he would redress himself and return to him. There was one more dance to be fulfilled yet. That was the one Brian had been anticipating the most.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian could feel the lust and animalistic tension in the men that began to move away from the stage... all of them hoping for a chance to capture Justin’s attention when he returned. He wasn’t going to allow for any delays. Not tonight. His hot little blond would be with him soon. These undeserving queers wouldn’t delay him in any way. He could sense Justin approaching from a distance, telling him he had to act quickly. Brian shuttered his eyes, mentally chanting his will to encompass these unsuspecting and utterly weak specimens. They would not pursue Justin further tonight. For now they would go back to what they were doing before Justin’s arrival, giving him no more than an appreciative glance. Without his interference, Brian knew some would approach them. That might be humorous at another time... but not tonight. He wanted Justin’s undivided attention. Brian prided himself on always getting what he wanted.  
  
  
  
  
  
He watched as Justin approached, his eyes lingering on the swallowing motion in Justin’s throat as he drank from a bottle of water. Poor little boy was thirsty. He had something to give him that might not quench his thirst... but it could provoke him into being desirous of further tastes. A taste Brian would be more than happy to provide. He mentally groaned, his mind instantly simulating the vision of Justin on his knees before him, servicing his cock with the skill he knew he possessed; one that wouldn’t equal his performance on the stage... but one that would far surpass it. Fuck. He wanted this boy now. Brian wasn’t certain he could wait until after they danced.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin took one more long swallow, watching as Brian’s eyes burned over him. He could feel the heat in his gaze... the intent of full possession. He lowered the bottle, placing it on the bar, doing so before his hand began to shake under Brian’s intense scrutiny. This man had an incredible amount of self-confidence. In his opinion – entirely too much. He didn’t need to reveal how uneasy Brian truly made him. All the confidence he had worked so hard to attain began to falter under the possessive penetration of those eyes. There was something behind Brian’s hazel eyes, something he couldn’t identify. It was mesmerizing. A beauty that really didn’t have a clear explanation. This man was dangerous. Not only to his own self-control... but in ways he didn’t understand. Justin knew it would be best for him to keep his distance from this man, a man he now knew to be his boss... but he wasn’t certain he could do that.  
  
  
  
  
  
“So, boss man, how did you enjoy the show?” Justin asked, a confident smile on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t think you need my accolades on your performance, twat. You had every man present transfixed in a state of torrential desire... and you know it.” Brian’s eyes slid over him, his cock twitching as he thought of the pleasure he would enjoy fucking this boy. A pleasure he hoped to begin enjoying very soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Deliberately Justin moistened his lips, knowing he was playing with fire, yet uncaring of the consequences. “Yourself included, Mr. Kinney?” Justin’s voice was throaty, his eyes beckoning and seductive.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Teasing little fucker.” Brian cursed under his breath. This boy was dangerous. A fire was building between them. One that could engulf them both. Brian couldn’t wait to be consumed by those flames. “I think you owe me a dance yet.” He held out his hand, his eyes probing Justin’s again, his cock jerking as he felt the desire in the blond. Brian probed deeper as they walked out into the center of the dance floor, a frown piercing his brow when he realized he could feel Justin’s feelings... yet he still couldn’t penetrate his thoughts. Very interesting. He needed to know more. What was blocking him? He wasn’t certain he wanted to break that block. It was a bit intriguing that he couldn’t seem to mentally maneuver him. His desire for Justin was immense. He wanted Justin to want him just as fiercely... and without inducements.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin followed along with Brian, this part of their agreement the portion that concerned him the most. He clearly remembered the turmoil he had felt when Brian’s body had pressed into him at Woody’s. Despite his anger at Brian’s aggressive approach, one thing had been absolute – he had wanted him. If only Brian was a bottom. Justin knew that wasn’t the case. One didn’t even need to speak with this man to know that. At another time he would have loved Brian to have been his first experience... but that was before reality had made such a thought horrifying for him. That was a bridge he didn’t intend to cross... not even for this man. He couldn’t bite back his moan when Brian pulled him tight against him, the brunet’s hands moving over his back, their hips slowly moving to the sensual music. Justin forced himself to stay alert and focused, realizing nothing else would save him from this man’s pursuit.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled down at the beautiful blond boy. “Such a determined look. Only one of us can win this battle. I think we both know who that winner will be.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You are quite mistaken if you think that person will be you.” Justin’s eyes were fierce, a determined fire in them that he hoped Brian didn’t try to hard to dispute. He felt weakened by this man... a weakness he had never felt before tonight. He didn’t like that feeling at all. Justin frowned, deciding something else wasn’t quite right. He had never performed at Babylon where he wasn’t approached afterwards. It was always easy enough to refute... but there had been no attempts. Was he losing his touch or appeal to the crowd? Fuck. He hoped not. No, he couldn’t be. This man just confused him. That’s all it could be.  
  
  
  
  
  
“What’s with the serious look?” In this moment Brian wished he could read the blond’s mind. He decided that didn’t matter in this instance. The boy seemed very forthright. He would answer his question truthfully. He felt this boy was honest. He didn’t think he would lie to him now.  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s nothing really... it’s just---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian stilled his movements to look at Justin intently. “It’s just what?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin looked momentarily embarrassed. “I never come out here after a performance where at least half a dozen men don’t approach me. I guess I wondered if I was losing something...”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian laughed. He hadn’t thought of Justin noticing that, or even arriving at such a ridiculous conclusion. “That’s nonsense, Justin. Did you see those men drooling over you? Believe me when I say... I did. It’s probably because you are with someone. They are not going to challenge me for what would undoubtedly lead to their mortified rejection.”  
  
  
  
  
  
His head reared back as laughter erupted. “You are really in love with yourself, Brian Kinney. It’s unbelievable... and you are as well.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s true. I am. However, let’s not use the L-word. I don’t subscribe to that.” Brian shuddered dramatically, smirking at Justin’s amused response. “Now, let’s forget about that and enjoy this dance. Only I have one question for you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s hands entwined around Brian’s neck, plastering his body against him as they moved together, uncaring of the question at this moment... his only thought being how much he was enjoying the feel of their bodies together. It may never result in more... but this in itself felt more than perfect. “What question?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“How long do you think you can resist me?” Brian asked, his lips moving to whisper the words into Justin’s ear, his tongue sliding out to lick along Justin’s warm neck, hands moving downward to sink into the flesh of Justin’s ass. He knew slow and paced wouldn’t work with this resistant blond. Aggressive and unexpected seemed to be the only way to catch this boy off balance. He could play the game either way. “We both know you want to come home with me tonight, Justin. Give into what you desire.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin moaned as Brian’s fingers began to knead his ass, the motion only causing their cocks to grind fiercely together. When Brian began to bite into Justin’s neck, his mouth sucking the tender skin into his mouth, he almost lost his resolve. “Of course I want you. Who wouldn’t? But... we have a conflict. One that could be overcome.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian didn’t need to be told what Justin’s words meant. “That’s not going to happen, Justin. I don’t bottom – ever.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It seems that we’re at a stalemate then. One neither of us will concede.” Justin leaned in closer, his breath hot as he whispered into Brian’s ear, “Admit you’re tempted. You’ve seen my performance on the stage. Part of you wants to know what it would feel like to have my cock inside of you. It would be so fucking hot...”  
  
  
  
  
  
A growl was Brian’s immediate answer. He jerked Justin even tighter against him, knowing their song was close to ending... and he was no more closer to acquiring this tempestuous package that he was so determined to have. “You will concede, Justin. Hear me now. You will give in.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin trailed his finger down Brian’s chest, smiling as he watched Brian’s eyes following the provocative touch. “I think if you hang around here long enough, it will be you that gives in. It’s your only option, Mr. Kinney. You can fire me... but that won’t change anything either. If you ever want the pleasure of my mouth on your cock... and let me tell you, I am even more skilled at sucking cock than I am dancing, you’ll have to let me fuck you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes became savage, a smoldering fire and rage swelling within them. Who did this boy think he was challenging? For some reason he seemed immune to the full extent of his magic... but there were other ways. He had no problem in using them. This battle was far from over... a war he fully intended on winning. “You have no idea what kind of game you’re playing here, little boy. You will.” Brian’s hand reached down to capture and squeeze Justin’s cock, a satisfied and lustful smile on his lips when he could feel the slight wetness dampening Justin’s tight pants. “Leave your job out of the equation... that has nothing to do with us. You want me, Justin. You will be the one to surrender... and it will be soon. In the meantime, I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
  
  
  
  
When the music switched to the next song, Justin was deliberately slow in pulling free, his hands sliding down to brush against Brian’s own throbbing hardness. “It doesn’t matter, Brian. You will get bored and move on before you get any closer to having what you want. Your choices are very simple. Bottom for me... or leave Pittsburgh with nothing. Your choice entirely.”  
  
  
  
  
  
A look of admiration flickered in Brian’s eyes. This boy was incredible. He was challenging the unknown, but he was so brave and secure in the process. He really hated for his actions to affect Justin’s self-confidence, and he hoped that it didn’t... but he wasn’t going to negotiate this point. It wasn’t exclusively that he didn’t want Justin to fuck him. Well, he didn’t really. But... the force that was driving him ferociously was simple – he had to fuck him. “Nice little speech, Justin. The end will remain the same. Delude yourself all you want... but I will fuck you. We both know this... and it will be sooner than you think.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian watched as a look of unease entered Justin’s eyes, his gaze following Justin’s hasty retreat from the club. “It’s only a matter of time, Justin.” He stepped out of the club, deciding he wouldn’t bring any tricks with him. He wanted to let the lust swell within him. It would make his possession of Justin all the more intense. Seducing Justin wasn’t what concerned him. He was Brian Kinney. The outcome of such actions were a foregone conclusion. What disturbed him was Justin’s resistance to his magic. He needed to experiment with that more. It wasn’t a complete block... but any block was uncommon for him. He had to find out why.  
  
  
  
  
  
A cunning smile curved Brian’s lips. He knew exactly where to start. Fickle human minds. He would find out everything about Justin Taylor... then he would proceed with Justin’s seduction. He would only view this as a temporary delay. Once he had him he could return to his life.  
  
  
  
  
  
Little did Brian know how much his life was about to change, and how the changes would have lasting effects not only for him... but for everyone.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	5. A Day For Confrontations

Justin glared at his friend as he watched him staggering from his bedroom, a hand pressed against his temple as he slowly moved towards the kitchen to pour his morning coffee. Deliberately, he dropped the cast iron skillet he’d used to cook his breakfast into the sink, smiling when Emmett winced in sudden pain. “Oh I’m sorry, Em. I guess I dropped it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Emmett glared at his friend, not focusing enough to realize Justin was truly pissed at him. “Can you possibly keep it down to a low roar? My head is splitting.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Really?” Justin asked in a loud voice. “Probably from too many Cosmos.”  
  
  
  
  
  
A flinch was Emmett’s immediate answer. “Baby... please. Must you talk so loud? At least let me get about two gallons of coffee in me first.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin snorted. “I don’t have time to wait for you to sober up. I have classes. I’ll bring the coffee pot over to the table while you guzzle it down. We need to talk before I go.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Emmett curled his lip as he watched Justin’s progress... his friend’s determination to have things go his way never in doubt. He admired that about Justin – usually. Today wasn’t one of those days. “I’m sure it can keep until later. I’m not up for in depth conversation.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I hadn’t noticed,” Justin drawled sarcastically. He sat down at the table, watching as Emmett did the same, waiting only until Emmett had finished half a cup of coffee before he exploded. “Do you want to tell me what possessed you to share such personal... and confidential information about me with none other than Brian Kinney last night!?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Bloodshot and unfocused eyes stared straight ahead the entire time of Justin’s speech, until the name Brian Kinney penetrated the fog that lived around Emmett’s brain. He choked and spat out his coffee in a succession of motions, his eyes turning to look at his roommate in sudden awareness. “Fuck! I remember now. Brian pulled you away from Woody’s. I tried to stop you. Please tell me you turned back, baby. Tell me you didn’t let the dark one take you home.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin rolled his eyes. Here we go again, he thought. “Em, you said that last night. Dark one? What the fuck is that supposed to mean? He’s just a man. Perhaps more potent than others... yet still, only a man.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Emmett’s voice dropped, having nothing to do with the pounding in his head. He whispered almost in a conspiratorial fashion. “That’s what he wants you to think.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“This is obviously going nowhere.” Justin glanced at the wall clock, seeing that he needed to be leaving in less than ten minutes. “I have to get to class, Em. I can’t believe you did this to me... and with such a predator! Do you know how much trouble he’s going to be?”  
  
  
  
  
  
He waved Justin’s concerns away with a flamboyant twist of the wrist. “I wouldn’t worry too much. Brian never stays for long.” He frowned, wondering what he had said that had been so bad. Right now he couldn’t remember anything other than trying to steer Justin away from Brian. “What exactly did I say?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“What did you say?” he mimicked. “Let me play that back to you, Emmett – word for word.” Justin’s blue eyes were blazing in anger, his voice raising once again as he dictated, “Protect your untried little ass from the beast of the jungle. He’ll break your heart!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Emmett screeched, the sound hurting both his head and his ears, as he instantly placed his hands over all he could cover. He looked at Justin in wide-eyed horror. “I couldn’t have said that. I would never do that to you... not with Brian!” Standing up front the table, despite his queasy stomach, he began pacing back and forth. He began mumbling, some words incoherently, others very clear. “Impossible. He didn’t hear me. Surely he didn’t. If so, you wouldn’t be here now. You’d still be with him.” Emmett looked back at Justin’s blank, bored expression. “No, he didn’t hear me. I doubt you could walk yet if he had.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Really? That’s all you have to say? Of course he heard you!” Justin snapped in irritation.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh Justin, I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I did that... and Brian of all people.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin snorted. “I can’t believe you did either. It’s okay, though. I can handle him.” He laughed as Emmett’s eyes grew even wider. “I left him behind at Babylon, didn’t I? I handled him just fine.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sweetie, you are in deep trouble if you believe that. He’s playing a sick game with you. The only chance you have is to stay far away from him. Best start is to quit your job at Babylon. You can survive without that. You have to!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Quit my job at Babylon?” Justin looked at Emmett incredulously. “Are you out of your fucking mind? That’s how I am paying my tuition. It’s certainly not the tips at the diner!” Justin decided to get Emmett back for his antics of last night... and knew the perfect way to do it. The part that concerned him most was that his temptation to do this was almost overwhelming. “Besides... I’m not so sure I want to stay away from Brian.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“W-what!?” Emmett began to sputter in true Emmett Honeycutt dramatic fashion. “That’s the first sign that he’s got your mind messed up, baby. After all the warnings I’ve given you... there’s no way you can want to see him again.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shrugged as he walked towards the door, swinging his bag over his shoulder. “He thinks he’s the ultimate top... and well, I think I am. So, it might be interesting to prove him wrong. That’s all I’m saying.” He turned long enough to wave and smirk at Emmett’s outraged expression. “See you later, Em. I do hope you feel better.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Once Justin slipped through the door, Emmett discontinued all pretense of a hangover. He hated lying to him. More than anyone he hated misleading Justin. It couldn’t be helped. Slumping down onto the sofa, he waited for the visitor that he knew would soon be arriving. Perhaps he could talk sense into the asshole. After what he’d witnessed last night, he didn’t think the odds of that were very likely at all.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Good morning, Sunshine...” a sexy voice purred as Justin stepped from the building.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin groaned. He would never make it to class on time today. “Well well, Mr. Kinney himself. Isn’t it a bit early for lotharios such as yourself to be out?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m wounded, Justin. Deeply and mortally.” He opened up the passenger side door, waving him towards it with a quick motion of his hand. “Get in. I’ll give you a ride to class.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Class? What the fuck? How did you find out so much about me... and so damned fast?” Justin shook his head, unable to believe the lengths this man had apparently gone... and so quickly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian pierced his challenging prey with his most intense stare. “You’d be surprised at how resourceful I can be when I want something so much...”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin rolled his eyes. “We had this talk last night, Boss. You can chase me – morning, noon, and night. It won’t change the outcome.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“So you say,” Brian replied in his most bored tone. “Now, stop wasting time.” He gave his watch a quick glance. “It appears as if little Justin is about to be late for class. Get in the car... unless you’re afraid to be alone with me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
His neck arched at the mocking tone. Justin knew he was laying out just another trap... yet one that he felt safe enough to succumb to – this time. Rolling his eyes, he slid into the low seat, his eyes turning to glare at his driver after fastening his seat belt. “I’m not afraid of you, Mr. Kinney.” He turned his head to peer out the window, realizing his words weren’t fooling either one of them. “In time you’ll give up.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian pulled the car onto the road, laughing huskily in response. “You don’t know me at all, Justin Taylor... but you will.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sounds ominous,” Justin returned blankly, not turning to face the man that he knew was quickly turning out to be his greatest challenge to resist. He never doubted his ability to stay strong... but he figured any horny, gay male would be tempted by Brian. And... he definitely fit that criteria.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Not really,” Brian answered, skillfully yet with excessive speed weaving in and out of traffic. In a matter of minutes, Brian braked to a stop in front of the PIFA entrance, not relinquishing the lock mechanism on the door, waiting for Justin to return his attentive stare. When Justin finally looked at him, Brian reached out to run his finger along Justin’s cheek, whispering almost fervently, “Nothing ominous at all. I am a man that keeps after what I want until it becomes mine... that is if I want it that badly. Barriers don’t disturb me much either. I find ways to remove them.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin laughed. “That sounds almost threatening.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No. It’s merely a statement of intent.” Brian gave Justin a deep, soulful look... his eyes hungrily moving to fasten on his lips. “How about you give me a kiss before you start the day?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t think so, Brian. That would only heighten your interest more in the chase.” Justin’s eyes moved up and down the brunet’s perfect form, his tongue sliding out to moisten his lips. “You know what you need to do in order to get anywhere with me. Give that up... and then we have something to talk about.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian arched his brow, his thumb reaching out to rub across Justin’s lower lip. His voice became smoky, full of both purpose and need – “Play your little game all you like, Justin. But... hear me well. Your hot little mouth will be on my cock soon. Each time we see each other, you’ll move a step closer.” He reached over to unlock the passenger door. “It’s just a matter of time... and not much at that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin slid out of the car, moving around to Brian’s side, waiting for Brian to roll down his window... knowing the arrogant and lusty brunet couldn’t resist. He leaned down to lick along Brian’s neck, trailing it slowly up and down, his warm breath tickling the hair on his neck. When Brian growled, Justin laughed in response. “That’s as much of my tongue as you’ll get until you take my cock up your ass.” He pulled away, smirking as Brian glared at him ferociously, the lust in his eyes seeming to cause the hazel eyes to change color. Very strange, he thought... although, very hot too. Fuck. Everything was hot about this man. Perhaps this game wasn’t his best idea yet... but it was so much fun.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian didn’t pull away until Justin walked into the building, his tires peeling out of the parking lot shortly after. “Cocky little fucker...” Brian grumbled. He shook his head as his thickening cock reminded he needed some relief. Obviously it wasn’t going to be by the man of his choice. It would be, though. Brian always got his man... and young Justin Taylor wouldn’t be an exception. He needed to change up his game plan a bit... and find out more about the boy. What didn’t trouble him any longer was how Justin was blocking him. The barrier made sense to him now. All it had taken was a little more information supplied by Michael. Reliable Mikey, as always. Unfortunately his crush still seemed as strong as ever, if not stronger. He was afraid he would need to deal with that at some point. But for now, it was all about dealing with the spell that was protecting Justin. He would resolve that impediment today.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
It only took a matter of minutes to return to the apartment building Justin shared with Emmett. He proceeded up the steps and to their apartment with an almost lazy gait. There was no hurry now. Justin was in school for the day, and he already had learned a great deal. This visit was just to put one last piece of the puzzle together. He knocked on the door with solid, strong knocks. Brian knew Emmett wouldn’t try to avoid him. They understood each other too well. This meeting had been predetermined the moment Brian realized Justin was his roommate.  
  
  
  
  
  
Emmett opened the door almost instantly. He sighed dramatically, before he waved him inside. Snidely he greeted him. “I’m surprised it took you so long.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian quirked a brow. “You know it wouldn’t have... but I didn’t want Justin to be late for school, so I gave him a ride.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“He wouldn’t have needed a ride if you hadn’t made him late! Leave him alone, Brian. I’m not going to let you play your games with him!” Emmett exploded, his face red with anger as he got in Brian’s face.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’re not going to let me?” Brian sneered at the weaker man before him. “Hear me well, little brother, you are at the short end of the magic stick. Now, why don’t you tell me exactly what sort of spell you’ve placed on Justin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Half brother!” Emmett squawked. Never was he more thankful of his magical abilities than now. If he couldn't have cast a spell to relieve himself of his hangover, he knew a more pounding headache would have arrived in the form of his brother.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Semantics. Tell me what I want to know.” Brian’s eyes were fierce with angry and primal lights as he stared his brother down. “I suggest you answer me now, brother. I’m not leaving until this is resolved. And... I doubt you want me here when Justin comes home. Tell me what I want to know – now!”  
  
  
  
  
  
The two magically enhanced brothers stared each other down, one infinitely more powerful than the other... but both of them determined to win. In time they would realize they were on the same side, but that was a realization neither of these two stubborn siblings would accept today.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	6. Crushes and Realizations

“Spell?” Emmett asked coquettishly, his expression the soul of innocence.

  
  
  
Brian glared even harder. “Innocence doesn’t become you, dear brother.”

  
  
  
“Half-brother!” Emmett hissed, his eyes darting around as if he expected someone to hear.

  
  
  
“Do you have some trick shrunk down to size so I can’t see him?” Brian looked around in boredom. “Cut the bullshit, Emmett. I would know if anyone else was here.”

  
  
Emmett grunted. “Of course. Brian the powerful. Lord of Darkness. Firstborn – inheritor of the greatest power. Heard this over and over - don’t really care... and not even remotely impressed.”

  
  
  
“I see some things haven’t changed,” Brian replied drolly. “Still the drama queen... with that same dash of bitterness thrown into the mix. I can’t imagine how a young man with such obvious good taste could be sharing an apartment with you.”

  
  
  
“Good taste. Right. That’s debatable right now.” Emmett sneered as he stared down his brother. “Just leave, Brian. You won’t get my help in your pursuit of Justin.”

  
  
  
Brian stepped closer to his brother... half-brother he amended to himself. “You are very protective of this boy.” He closed his eyes, his power pounding at Emmett’s mind. Brian knew he would be essentially blocked since the magical blood they shared prohibited such an invasion, but sometimes he did learn enough to piece his puzzles together. Smiling, he opened his eyes to look at Emmett’s angry stare. “Yes, very protective of sweet little Justin. My question is why?”

  
  
  
“Anything that Justin wants you to know about him will come from him – not me!” Emmett walked away from Brian, flopping down on the couch. “Goodbye, Brian. There’s nothing for you here.”

  
  
Brian’s eyes veered off in the direction of what he assumed to be Justin’s bedroom. “I wouldn’t say nothing...” He gave Emmett a challenging stare, before he told him, “Don’t bother getting up. I’m just going to take a look around.”

  
  
  
Emmett’s head swiftly pivoted as he watched Brian moving in the direction of Justin’s room. His teeth began to grind together in absolute fury and panic. “No! You can’t go into his room, Brian.”

  
  
  
“Something to find in there, dear brother?” Brian returned, a smile of victory curving his lips. He could be so cunning and treacherous when he needed to be. Emmett should be one to fully understand that. What a fool he could be. He didn’t have a clue he was being played... and by the master. Brian released a long-suffering sigh. “You don’t want me here. I get that. Simply tell me what I want to know and I’m gone. I’ll even poof out in a cloud of smoke if that pleases you...”

  
  
  
“Of course there’s nothing to find. It’s just an outrageous invasion of his privacy.” Emmett continued to glare at his half-brother. “Outrageous even for you!”

  
  
  
Brian’s head reared back as laughter erupted. “Yes well... if his mind wasn’t so impenetrable by me I wouldn’t feel the need to investigate.”

  
  
  
“There’s a simple solution here. Just leave him the fuck alone! In case you haven’t realized this yet, which I’m sure you have – Justin isn’t your type. He’s a fucking top!”

  
  
“Right. Let’s clarify that. He thinks he’s a top.” Brian’s eyes smoldered as he thought of how much pleasure he would derive from proving the hot little stud wrong. “I haven’t even begun to apply my own brand of pressure to him yet.”

  
  
  
Emmett ran a hand through what little hair he had, his agitation continuing to grow. They weren’t making any progress here – either of them. He stood up to face his entirely too self-assured half-brother, his hand placed on his hip as he walked. “Listen, Brian. We are obviously opposing forces here. You need to go. There is nothing for you to learn or do here.”

  
  
  
"I tend to disagree, Emmett." He took a few more steps closer until there was only a small space separating them. His eyes bored into the impassive stare of his brother. "I'll give you fair warning, brother. I'm not going anywhere. I will be staying in Pittsburgh. My advice to you is to stay the fuck out of my way..."

  
  
  
Emmett shrugged his shoulders indifferently, determined not to show Brian how much his announcement adversely affected him. "Do what you want. It doesn't really matter. You won't get to Justin. As powerful as you are, my spell can't be overturned by you."

  
  
  
"Fool..." Brian rasped beneath his breath. "Don't you realize I know it's a mere protection spell? All that remains to be determined is precisely what you are protecting him from. I have the feeling it wasn't solely done in the case of my return. By not telling me you are placing him at risk. If he is in some kind of danger, I can protect him far more effectively than you."

  
  
  
"You are not interested in protecting him. Your interest revolves solely around fucking him! I won't tell you a damned thing, Brian. Now get the fuck out!" Emmett hissed, his patience regarding his domineering sibling quickly reaching an end.

  
  
  
"I’m going, dear brother. I've learned more here than you realize." Brian smirked as he felt the irritation growing in Emmett. "It's so nice to see you again, brother. We must do this again sometime."

  
  
  
Emmett's eyes bored a hole into Brian's back as he watched him walk to the door. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

  
  
  
Brian laughed coldly. "You won't, Emmett. You most certainly won't." He stepped out of the apartment, his next plan of action in mind. Brian didn't stop to think about how much effort he was expending in acquiring a trick... his only thought being that he was not a man to be thwarted from possessing what he desired, and without a doubt - he desired Justin Taylor. He flipped open his phone, rolling his eyes at the numerous calls he'd received from Michael. Fuck, this crush was just as annoying as it had always been. He needed to resolve that soon. But first, he would go to him for more information. Once he achieved that... Michael might be at the end of a wake-up call he had never been expecting.

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  
Justin had just thrown the remains of his lunch away, his back tensing when he felt eyes on him. Ever since the night of his attack, despite the fact of having no true memory of it, Justin always became apprehensive when he felt he was being watched. He returned to his seat, his head slowly turning to see who was at the other end of the look he knew he was attentively receiving. A sigh of relief escaped when he realized it was only Ethan. His best friend, Daphne, teasingly referred to him as his stalker... but Justin found him harmless, and his affections sometimes cute. He had no interest in such an attachment... but at times he found it endearing. Today wasn’t one of those times. He still had visions of Brian Kinney, his boss, and most ardent pursuer fresh in his thoughts. Several times in his morning classes, Justin found himself doodling Brian’s face... instead of working on the projects at hand. He knew such distractions were not good for his studies, nor were they wise for him. He had to get this thing with Brian Kinney – whatever it may be – in perspective soon. As much as he felt himself to be holding his own with the mysterious lothario, Justin knew Brian acted on his prey’s weakness. He couldn’t allow himself to be in that position.

  
  
  
A slight groan fell from his lips as his peripheral vision signaled Ethan approaching from the far side of the room. They hadn’t had one of their special chats in awhile. Right now he wasn’t looking forward to another. He gave him a slight smile when he stopped at his table, courtesy something he never lacked. “Hey Ethan.”

  
  
  
“Justin.” Ethan smiled at him affectionately, sparks of interest clearly in his eyes. “Mind if I join you for a minute?”

  
  
  
Shrugging, Justin gestured toward the seat across from him. “Have a seat. I won’t be here much longer, though. I’m due for class in about ten minutes.”

  
  
  
“That’s okay. I am too.” Ethan bit at his lip uncertainly, his voice coming out even softer than normal, when he asked, “I was wondering, well... if you are dancing at Babylon tonight?”

  
  
  
Justin frowned at the question. Babylon was definitely not Ethan Gold’s scene. In fact he’d never seen him there. “Yes, I’m working tonight. Why do you ask?”

  
  
  
“Well, I know we both have the morning free tomorrow, and I was thinking that we could hang out after you finished.” Ethan looked at Justin with that adoring expression, the one that always made his stomach spin with unease.

  
  
  
Immediately Justin stiffened. Ethan had gone to the trouble of learning his schedule? He wasn’t certain he found that at all flattering or appealing. It was past time to open Ethan’s eyes and make him see they were on entirely different paths. Sometimes you have to hurt someone to be kind, he knew the exact way to do that. “I never know what I’m doing after a performance. I don’t make plans. But... if you want to come to Babylon we can get a drink afterwards. Other than that, I just don’t know what I’ll be doing.” Or who I’ll be doing, Justin thought to himself.

  
  
  
“Oh,” Ethan whispered almost despondently. “Well, I’ve never been there. I guess I could do that.”

  
  
  
Justin reached into his pocket to grab his wallet. He pulled out a complimentary pass, deciding Ethan shouldn’t have to pay money for an experience he would obviously find disappointing. “Here, take this. There is a cover charge, and it’s usually packed when I’m scheduled for a performance. This will get you in without a problem and spare you the fee.”

  
  
  
Ethan took the card, deliberately closing his hand around Justin’s far longer than necessary. “Thank you, Justin. I’ve heard about your performances. I’m looking forward to seeing you.”

  
  
  
Nodding, Justin stood to his feet and slung his canvas bag over his shoulder. “I’ll see you later then.”

  
  
  
Ethan smiled dreamily as Justin walked away. “Oh yes. You’ll see me later, with any luck for the entire night...”

 

* * *

 

  
  
“So Mikey, I know you have the information I need---"

  
  
  
Rarely did Michael ever interrupt his beloved idol, but this time he couldn’t resist. “Not that little twit again! I told you earlier he is living with Emmett... and that they are very close. What more do you need to know?”

  
  
  
Brian pierced Michael with a hard stare, tuning out everything and everyone around him. “Hmmm, let’s see. How about everything.”

  
  
  
“I don’t know much, Brian. I don’t exactly hang out with him.” Michael scowled as he realized Brian’s lunch invitation wasn’t turning out as he’d hoped... not by a long shot. Justin, always fucking Justin. How he hated that empty-headed blond. He pushed his sandwich away, glancing briefly at his mom to see the look of disapproval and concern on her face. “Just forget about him. He won’t give you what you want, Bri. Everyone on Liberty Avenue knows he doesn’t bottom for anyone. And.... I mean anyone.”

  
  
  
Reaching across the table he patted Michael’s hand almost condescendingly. “Michael, I thought you knew me better than that. I am Brian Kinney. I am not just anyone. If I want to fuck him, then I will. End of discussion. I just need to know more about him.”

  
  
  
“Fine, whatever... if it gets us off this subject,” Michael grumbled, knowing he couldn’t get Brian’s attention on him until it was firmly taken away from the undeserving blond.

  
  
  
Brian sat quietly waiting, his eyebrows arching up impatiently. “Well... I’m waiting.”

  
  
  
“He’s in his final year at PIFA. He works part-time at the diner, and of course, you know he dances at Babylon. For some reason all the queers think he’s the hottest ticket in town.”

  
  
  
“I can’t dispute that... at least until I returned.” Brian watched Michael intently as he spoke, curious of how he would respond to his continued interest in Justin. Brian had an unsettling feeling about Michael... one that had probably always been there, but one that he had ignored previously since it hadn’t really affected him much. Now, he had a feeling Michael’s strange obsession with him could cause problems... and that was one thing he wouldn’t allow in regards to his current hunting activities. In fact, nothing that interfered with his possession of Justin would be acceptable.

  
  
  
Michael cast a smitten eye on Brian, answering quickly, “He’s got nothing on you, Brian. You will always be the hottest.”

  
  
  
Not about to belabor the obvious in regards to his own attributes, Brian ignored the opening and proceeded to get things back on track. “What is Justin studying?”

  
  
  
“He wants to be an artist.”

  
  
  
“Is he any good?” Brian asked. Of course, he knew what Michael’s rather biased answer would probably be, but his own intuition told him that Justin’s skills were most likely spectacular. It was difficult for him to fathom that boy not excelling at everything he attempted.

  
  
  
Michael shrugged. “I couldn’t tell you. I’m not in the habit of admiring his work. You would have to ask his roommate about that...”

  
  
  
Brian snorted derisively. “I’ve already spoken with Emmett. He wasn’t very obliging with information.” Brian found himself very glad that his family ties to Emmett still didn’t seem to be common knowledge. Not that it really mattered, but he enjoyed not having attachments to any certain place. He couldn’t imagine that ever changing.

  
  
  
“Doesn’t surprise me. He’s very protective of Justin.”

  
  
  
“I noticed,” Brian replied blandly. “Tell me about that.”

  
  
  
“Not a lot to tell. Justin was attacked, bashed really bad. Emmett found him. The doctors thought Justin should have died... but somehow he didn’t. I guess he lost memory of the attack, but he recovered use of his hands over time.” Michael had a coldness in his eyes as he spoke, one that he failed at being able to hide. He knew Brian wouldn’t want to observe his contempt for the man he was obviously pursuing... but he couldn’t help himself. Michael hated Justin Taylor. He always had. That was one thing he knew would never change.

  
  
  
Brian nodded, so much more making sense now. Emmett’s protectiveness of Justin... and even the speed of Justin’s recovery signified a magical intervention. He owed his brother for that. Despite never becoming personally involved with his tricks, Brian was glad that Justin had been spared that night. He would have hated never having the chance to fuck the hot little blond... but what unsettled him even more was the feeling of sadness that overwhelmed him that neither he nor the world would have known him. Such a tragedy affected him more than he cared to admit.

  
  
  
As he continued to listen to Michael tell his version of Justin's story, a more startling realization occurred to him - he planned to make certain such a reality never happened to the enticing blond.

  
  
  
TBC  
  



	7. An Enemy Revealed

Brian was poised in the center of the catwalk, his eyes and ears taking in everything around him. Babylon was filled to capacity, and he knew that was due to largely one reason. Justin was scheduled to perform tonight. In fact, he would be emerging within moments. Brian decided he would observe Justin’s performance from a more discreet vantage point this time. Justin’s effect on the crowd intrigued him. It didn’t surprise him, yet it did fascinate him. Brian wasn’t one to be fascinated easily. Resolving the mysteries that surrounded the compact and hot little blond was something he was determined to do. Feeling a familiar presence sliding up next to him against the rail, Brian breathed a sigh of relief when it wasn’t Michael. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with him quite yet... while he knew such an eventuality would be inevitable.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey Brian. I see you’re still in town...” Ted noted, unable to keep the surprise from his voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I might be staying on for awhile.” Brian glanced briefly at Ted, not intending to say more. Ted knew him well. It wouldn’t take long for his accountant and club manager to figure out why.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ted was more than a little surprised. He had noticed Brian’s initial reaction to Justin. It hadn’t come as any surprise. What did surprise him was how Brian had continued to fail with the young blond. As much as he was aware of Justin’s reputation as a top on Liberty Avenue, and his own stubborn demeanor; he had never fathomed Justin resisting the relentless pursuit of Brian Kinney this long. It had only been a day or two... but when hunted by Brian – that was an interminable amount of time to resist. Knowing better than to comment on his boss’ current failure with Justin, he commented nonchalantly, “Looks like another full house tonight.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“That it does. It’s amazing how so many queers flock around one piece of blond boy ass.” Brian’s tone was derisive, inwardly knowing he wasn’t nearly as blasé as he tried to project. He knew his words and tone sounded bitter, and he didn’t care about that either. He really didn’t care what anything thought about him, or how he lived his life. All that mattered was that he was happy with it. If it was his decision to halt his jet-setting ways, that was his damned business and he wasn’t about to explain that to anyone. As he watched Justin’s sultry glide onto the stage, Brian knew he had to snap out of his malevolent mood soon. That attitude wouldn’t gain him what he wanted most; and that was without a doubt, his cock sinking deep into Justin’s tight little ass.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I think he represents a challenge.” Ted watched the men beginning to crowd around the stage, all eyes full tuned on the blond dancer. “Not to mention he gives an incredible performance.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian couldn’t refute that. Right now, even from the distance, Justin had his cock stirring. Brian knew that could be said for every man in attendance. “He is quite amazing.” Brian couldn’t take his eyes off of Justin. His attention was so rapt on Justin’s performance he didn’t sense the other body angling up next to him. Brian’s entire focus was on Justin and the erotic movements of his body. He had never wanted a man so badly. Brian was determined to gain more ground in achieving his goals tonight. Lust was blazing in his eyes as he ate up Justin’s scantily clad body gyrating onto the pole, virtually humping it. There wasn’t a doubt that Justin had every man’s body temperature raised to a fever pitch... his own included. This boy was more than spectacular. He was electrifying... and he wanted him right now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael smiled to Ted in greeting, before he looked down at the stage, his lips twisting tightly in unsuppressed anger. “Him again.” Michael openly sneered. “I just don’t get what everyone sees in him.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ted and Brian both simultaneously turned to look at Michael, each of them shocked by Michael’s ludicrous outburst. Shrugging his shoulders, Ted announced, “I need to get back to the office. It looks like I have plenty of numbers to tally tonight.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded. “I’ll call you in the morning. I think the club is due for some minor renovations. Nothing overly major... but a bit more with the times.” Their eyes met and held briefly before Ted walked away, not even giving Michael more than a passing glance. It was obvious that Ted was equally as irritated with Michael’s behavior as he was himself. If it continued Michael would be handled very soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael beamed inside and out at that knowledge of Brian's remodeling plans. That would mean Brian intended to stay for awhile. When he glanced to look at Brian to tell him how excited he was about that bit of news, his smile turned into a scowl as he once again saw the lust-filled look on Brian’s face, once again directly straight at the unworthy Justin. Michael glared at the body that was writhing around the poles, his hips thrusting in time with the exotic beat of the music. He looked at all the men drooling over him, shaking his head in disgust. “I just don’t get it,” he grumbled. “What the fuck does he have?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You are kidding, right? Are you fucking blind?” Brian snapped. It made no sense to him how Michael couldn’t see Justin’s allure... regardless of the fact that he had this pointless infatuation for him. This really had to stop. If not, Brian was afraid he would kill him. That was one line he never crossed with his power; there never was any need to go that far... but Michael was definitely testing his limits. “Take a good look at him. He’s fucking hot. It’s no surprise that every man wants him.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah. Even you...” Michael muttered bitterly, his tone almost implying that Brian wanting Justin was some kind of personal betrayal.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian had no intention of denying that. It was true... and he didn’t give a damn who knew it. In fact, the more that realized it the better. Men usually stepped aside when Brian pursued his quarry. As much as loved the hunt, he didn’t want to waste valuable time casting aside obstacles. He wanted Justin too fucking much. “Even me.” Brian’s eyes were cold as he looked at Michael. “What I want I get. You should know that.” Brian watched the remainder of Justin’s performance, realizing now was the time to make himself more front and center. He flickered a dismissive glance over Michael. “This idea you have dreamed up in your head about me and you – it’s never going to happen. Justin or not... it won’t ever happen. You need to get that in your head and accept it now. Keep pushing and we will have problems.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael swallowed, knowing if there had ever been a thinly veiled threat Brian had just issued one to him. It was all Justin’s fault. Nothing would convince him otherwise. He couldn’t give up... in fact, he wouldn’t give up. He reached out to place his hand on Brian’s arm, trying to soothe the beast that was obviously raging in him. “Listen, Bri. I know I come on a bit heavy sometimes. I’ll back off and give you some space. But... how do you know it could never happen between us? Am I repulsive to you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Laughing shortly, Brian forced himself not to use his powers to extricate Michael’s hand from his arm, his revulsion growing as he felt the immense desire Michael had for him. “You are not repulsive... but you are not my type.” He looked down at the hold Michael maintained on his arm, then back up to his face... his expression cold and unfeeling. To his immense satisfaction, Michael took the hint and pulled back his hand; not only that, but his body visibly seeming to recoil under the coldness in Brian’s gaze. “Do yourself a favor and move on, Michael. There is nothing for you here.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian didn’t give Michael a chance to speak again as he moved towards the steps that would lead him down to Justin. His steps briefly stilled when he felt Michael’s deepest thoughts pounding into his mind. This was much more serious than he’d thought. Not only was Michael obsessed, he was dangerous as well. He closed his eyes as he pulled from Michael’s distorted mind; for once, grateful he had broken a promise to himself and proceeded to probe into a friend’s mind. What he heard in Michael’s head filled his veins with ice cold dread. Michael might be incompetent as a physical threat to Justin... but the intent was clearly there.  
  
  
  
  
  
He moved deliberately towards Justin, conditioning his senses to tune out everything and everyone else around him. He would deal with Michael later. That would involve another heart-to-heart with his previously unresponsive brother. This time Brian would make certain to get the answers he desired. When Emmett realized Michael’s life might be on the line... perhaps he would be more communicative. Whether Emmett helped him or not, he would have his answers... and he swore to himself to find them tonight.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Justin drank voraciously of the bottle of water that had been placed before him mere moments ago. He was always thirsty after a performance. The effect of the lights and his movements always provoked an almost draining result. He groaned when he saw Ethan approaching from the other end of the bar. He had really hoped his friend would decline his invitation. Justin didn’t really want to hurt him... but that appeared to be the only way to get his message across. Smiling in greeting, Justin said, “Hey Ethan. You made it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I said I would.” Ethan returned his smile, frowning at Justin’s greeting. He should know that he always did what he said he would do. How couldn’t Justin know that? “I wouldn’t miss it for anything.” He had a dreamy expression on his face, a look that wasn’t missed by two men – one of which was approaching amidst hard, horny bodies that sought to detain his progress from his true goal. And the other, a man who didn’t desire to be the object of an apparent obsession. “You were incredible.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Thanks. It’s not really so very difficult, though. I just lose myself to the music and the rest just happens.” He motioned for another bottle of water, his brow raising to Ethan inquiringly. “Get you something to drink?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Maybe just a bottle of water. I’m not much of a drinker unless it’s a fine wine.” Ethan’s very tone was condescending, his eyes flickering around in distaste at the establishment that he considered well beneath him... and Justin as well. “I was hoping we could go somewhere... maybe get something to eat.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin ordered Ethan’s water, thanking and paying the bartender when he delivered them, shrugging indifferently to his persistent admirer. “I’m not really hungry. I usually hang out here after a performance.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I see,” Ethan murmured in disappointment. “I guess I can stick around here then.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s up to you. I know it’s not your scene.” Justin glanced into the far corner. “I was planning on going to the backroom. There’s no better way to unwind.” Justin knew the backroom would be repugnant to straight-laced Ethan. Seeing the object of his adoration in such an environment would turn him off. Perhaps it would even make his dick hard. How could it not to any gay man? But... intellectually, Ethan would recoil. That would solve his immediate problems of Ethan Gold.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ethan couldn’t refrain from shuddering in distaste. “You go into the backroom with these strange men?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin was about to answer when he felt a strong arm encircling his waist from behind, the same arm pulling him back against a tall, well-toned body. As he felt that hot breath scorching across his neck, Justin groaned knowing exactly who had effectively captured him. Rolling his eyes, yet seeing this as a divine opportunity, Justin leaned into the body, his heart pounding as he felt Brian’s hard cock prodding at the back of his pants. Once again he had to remind himself that he didn’t bottom for anyone... no matter how tempting this man could be. His breathing was shaky when he answered, “Yes, it can be very fulfilling...”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian bit and licked Justin’s neck, uncaring of the envious look the scruffy brunet cast on him. This man was insignificant. In fact, it was clear to see that Justin was discouraging his attentions. Brian growled into the heat of Justin’s neck, his tongue scorching along the delicious skin. He had no problems in playing along with that. “Amazing performance tonight, little dancer. The audience was captivated... and you had my dick hard from start to finish.” Brian met the glare from Justin’s unwanted admirer, never releasing his hold, his mouth moving more fervently on Justin’s skin. “You made me want to fuck...”  
  
  
  
  
  
A snort was Justin’s answer. “Everything makes you want to fuck.”  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't argue with that," Brian rasped, his tongue sliding up and down Justin's neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin couldn’t help but to see Ethan’s obvious discomfort. Perhaps this hadn’t been the best of ideas. “Uhhh Ethan, this is Brian Kinney. He owns Babylon.” Justin pulled his head forward, forcing Brian to remove his mouth from his neck. To his irritation he realized he did it more to control his responses than to lessen Ethan’s discomfort. He glanced at Brian in what was nothing more than mock reproach. “Brian, this is Ethan Gold. He attends my university.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian allowed Justin his slight separation, yet maintaining his firm grip around his waist. He decided that was good for two reasons. Primarily, Justin needed to become familiar with the feel of his cock against his ass; and secondly, this insipid intruder needed to get the message and leave of his own accord. “A school mate of Justin’s. How precious.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Rolling his eyes, Justin answered, “We both attend PIFA... but we don’t attend the same classes.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“What a shame. I’m sure Ian is terribly disappointed,” Brian responded drolly, his fingers sliding down to edge under Justin’s shirt, blatantly displaying possession and his intent for a more personal touch.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ethan scowled at the deliberate misinterpretation of his name. “I think I’m going to go, Justin. I have class in the morning... and it’s getting late.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Okay Ethan. See you around.” Justin watched as Ethan all but ran from Babylon... glad to see him go, but feeling his problem hadn’t quite been resolved yet. He placed his hand on Brian’s, forcefully removing it from him. “Shows over now. You can let me go.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian laughed as Justin turned to face him. “I was just getting warmed up... but I guess your little admirer didn’t enjoy my efforts.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You can be such a dick---"  
  
  
  
  
  
“Is that any way to speak to your employer?” Brian demanded, immediately affecting a stern expression.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin arched a brow. “Oh right. Now, you decide to remember that status.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes drilled into Justin. “You know that doesn’t mean shit to me. Ted manages this club more than efficiently. I don’t get involved in it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“So... did you really enjoy my performance?” Justin asked, seeing no need to comment on a statement they both knew to be true. No matter what happened between them, there wasn’t a doubt that his job would ever be affected in any way.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Scintillating as always...” Brian purred, his eyes fastened on Justin’s lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin returned his look, swallowing deeply as he read the want in Brian’s eyes, a glowing hunger in his eyes that somehow possessed him in one absorbing glance. “I uhhhh think I’ll skip the backroom tonight. I’m feeling a little tired.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian reached up to run his fingers over Justin’s lips, his mind drowning out all the sounds around him, his attention focused only on Justin. “Are you sure you wouldn’t like to go back there with me?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sure I’ll go with you. Of course, it means you’ll be sucking my dick.” Justin jerked his head towards the backroom. “I’m ready whenever you are...”  
  
  
  
  
  
A throaty laugh was Brian’s answer. “Such a resilient and determined little twat. I will break you. In fact, I think I’m making tremendous progress.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“So you say...” Justin mumbled in disinterest.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Okay, how about this. I’ll drive you home.” That fit in with his plans nicely. He needed to have a little chat with baby brother. Brian couldn’t rid himself of the feeling that this situation with Michael needed to be resolved before his pursuit of Justin intensified any further. Once that was done, he would take their games to an all new level. He could hardly wait for that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Justin acquiesced. “I’ll meet you outside. I just need to get my coat.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled. “I’ll be waiting.” He watched as Justin walked away, flipping his phone open as he walked towards the entrance. Emmett answered immediately. “We need to talk. I am dropping Justin home. Meet me in my car.”  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
Emmett slid into Brian’s car mere moments after he had dropped Justin off at the door. So intent on his meeting with Emmett, he hadn’t exchanged a prolonged goodbye with Justin either in the car or at the door. There would be plenty of time for that later. For now, the question of Justin’s safety needed to be resolved. “Did Justin see you leave?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“He headed straight for the shower, then I think he’ll go right to bed.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded. “Okay. We’ll do this here then.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Is something wrong with Justin?” Emmett’s eyes were wide with fear. “I felt something earlier...”  
  
  
  
  
  
“He’s fine.” Brian looked at his brother closely. “I guess you don’t have much experience with protection spells. Let me make it simple for you. If someone mentally attacks the person you are protecting, you will feel a tremor in those walls surrounding them. I take it that you felt it tonight.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I did. There was such an aura of malice surrounding Justin. I almost left for Babylon... but then I realized you were there with him.” Emmett returned his brother’s intense stare. “As much as I don’t approve of your intentions for Justin... I know you would never allow anyone to hurt him.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian wasn’t about to discuss his intentions for Justin with his brother. He didn’t even fully understand them himself. Justin was different from any man he’d ever pursued. There was no way he could classify him under his general categories... he wouldn’t even try. “Do you know where the threat came from?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Emmett sighed, knowing his affirmative answer would infuriate his hot-tempered older brother. “It was Michael.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You call yourself Justin’s friend and protector... and yet you’ve allowed a man that has violent desires towards Justin to walk around unhindered.” Brian’s eyes began to glow, his face contorting in the most primal of expressions. “I hope you have a good explanation for that, dear brother. If not... the two of us are going to have a very big problem.”  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	8. Deadly Secrets

Emmett’s eyes became wide with amazement at Brian’s stunning threat. He wasn’t afraid of Brian, although he knew he probably should be. Brian’s powers were far more immense than his own. He would never hold his own in a true battle with him. His fear was non-existent for the simple fact that he knew Brian would never hurt him. Torment and harass him – yes, but physically harm him – no, that would never happen. “Okay, Brian. First of all, you need to relax.”

  
  
  
“Relax?” Brian repeated in what was actually eerie calm. “You have placed a protection spell on the very boy that your other good friend wishes vicious acts of violence upon... and you want me to relax! You had better answer my questions, brother. Or, I will take the boy out of your apartment tonight.” Brian’s eyes glowed as he savagely stared down his brother, his intentions clearly to intimidate his astounded sibling.

  
  
  
“T-take him?” Emmett stuttered. “I am not some helpless human you can effortlessly maneuver. I do have my own abilities... and I will use them against you. Now, I suggest you leave Pittsburgh, and most importantly Justin. He was fine before you came back. In fact, Michael hadn’t paid him any attention before you arrived.”

  
  
  
“He was fine...” Brian mimicked derisively. “Explain how he was so fine when he was bashed and would have died without your timely intervention!?”

  
  
  
Emmett hitched in his breath sharply. “Who’s been talking to you?” He looked at his brother shrewdly for a long moment, instant understanding assailing him. “It was Michael. You got him to talk. No wonder he’s freaking out again. Now he knows how much you’re into Justin. That’s just great, Brian.”

  
  
  
“It’s my fault that Michael has these impossible dreams about me?” Brian glared at his brother heatedly, knowing exactly what Emmett wasn’t clever enough to do successfully. “It’s quite obvious you are trying to distract me from my question... but it won’t work. Now, I’ll ask you again – why the fuck have you been protecting Michael as well; the same man that wants to see Justin hurt – if not dead?”

  
  
  
A shriek escaped Emmett’s mouth. “Dead? No. It’s not that serious, Brian. I would know that.”

  
  
  
“Your skills must be greatly diminished.” Brian visibly sneered. “That obviously comes from not consistently practicing your witchcraft. I, of course, don’t have that problem...”

  
  
  
“Of course not, ‘Oh Powerful One’.” Emmett’s voice was filled with mockery, and a slice of contempt. “You know, my suggestion would solve this just as well. Stay away from Justin.”

  
  
  
If only it were that easy, Brian thought to himself. He was quite taken with Justin Taylor. Staying away from Justin wasn’t a possibility; at least not until this need he instilled him had burned out. He didn’t see that happening for a very long time. "That’s not going to happen. I won’t stay away from him. I don’t even think he wants that. The problem as I see it is Michael. He is the threat to Justin... not me. The only question is simple – what are we going to do about it?”

  
  
  
“We? I’m not doing anything. Michael has been fine.” Emmett looked at Brian accusingly. “The problem all resides with you, dear brother. You need to make Michael understand that he has no chance with you; then, maybe he will forget about Justin.”

  
  
  
“I had this little talk with Michael tonight. He shouldn’t be in any doubt. Should his delusions continue on I will deal with him in my own indelible fashion.” Brian’s eyes were cruel, his eyes cold as he thought of all the ways he could torment and incapacitate Michael should his malicious intentions towards Justin persist.

  
  
  
Emmett swallowed, trepidation immediately besetting him. “Brian, I know what that means... and I don’t think it needs to go that far. We can handle this without physical violence.”

  
  
  
Brian inclined his head. “That is always my preference... but sometimes matters need a more aggressive handling.” He affixed a deep, penetrating stare on his brother; wishing in this precise moment he could overwhelm him with his will. Regardless of the fact of his powers being superior, that was one line he couldn’t cross. For the first time he wished he could. “Release Justin from the protection spell. Let me handle it all.”

  
  
  
“Are you out of your fucking mind? Release him from the spell?? How will that help - except to make him even more vulnerable?” Emmett’s hands flailed as he spoke, unable to fathom why Brian thought he would agree to such an absurd idea.

  
  
  
“For two very good reasons. One, I can protect him far better than you... and secondly, I need to get inside to see what happened to him on the night of the bashing. I have a feeling many of our answers could be there.” Brian’s eyes were stormy as he spoke, not a doubt in his mind what he would do if he determined the identity of Justin’s attackers. He didn’t stop to think about why he was so protective of this boy; most especially since he hadn’t even fucked him yet... but he knew without a doubt – he would do anything to keep him safe. Brian further rationalized that once he accomplished the matter of Justin’s safety, he could move onto other more pleasurable matters. They had so many of those to see to yet.

  
  
  
Emmett’s back stiffened defensively. “I think I’ve done a fabulous job protecting him so far. Just go away, Brian. You’re not needed here.” His eyes stabbed into the unrelenting ones of his older brother. “I know why you want the protection spell lifted. It isn’t about Justin’s safety; it’s more about getting inside his mind so you can win the little game the two of you are playing. I won’t let you do it, Brian. He’s been hurt too much to be broken by you.” Emmett reached for the door handle; in his mind this conversation truly over.

  
  
  
“I’m not trying to hurt him, Emmett.” Brian looked at his brother fiercely, not trying to halt his escape; he knew there was no need. Both of them knew he could stop him with a mere thought. “I don’t intend to deny that I want him... but that’s not what this is about. This isn’t just about Michael at Babylon tonight; I feel there’s more. Release the protection spell and let me inside. If there are real threats against him – I can handle them, once and for all.”

  
  
  
“I don’t believe it.” Emmett’s voice was filled with awe, his eyes stricken by disbelief. “You really do care about him. Of all people – you.”

  
  
  
“Let’s not analyze it, Emmett. Just let me do what I do best. Okay?” Brian surprised himself at how his voice was imploring and not demanding. That little blond beauty that lay sleeping in his bed had the man that was reputed to be formed out of granite feeling things he didn’t understand. Erratic behavior and constant tormented thoughts. He had to make him safe – first and foremost. Then, he needed to determine what was going on between them. Brian promised himself to do both.

  
  
  
Emmett reluctantly nodded, unable to deny he felt the same aura of danger around Justin. It was a human danger, one that was manageable... but one that needed resolved if Justin was ever to have a happy and normal life. “What did you have in mind?”

  
  
  
“We are going to go inside, and you will lift the spell in my presence. Then, I will use my powers to allow Justin to relive the night of his attack through his dreams. We will learn the identity of his assailant... and perhaps more.” Brian’s gaze was as unrelenting as his spirit. He knew Emmett wouldn’t like his idea... but it was the best way to make Justin remember, yet be easy to erase the trauma from his mind afterwards.

  
  
  
“Absolutely not!” Emmett snapped. “I will not subject Justin to that night again. He doesn’t even remember it... and what’s even more – he can’t handle it!”

  
  
  
“Anything he manages to remember will be gone once he awakens. Much as in the normal transference of dreams... but in this case the substance will be magically induced.” Brian felt his impatience increasing, in his mind thinking this was the best way to not only learn everything... but to see all of it clearly. “I’m not taking no for an answer, brother. I will find a way to break your spell in other ways. Working with me is the best thing you can do for him. And another thing... Justin is much stronger than you realize. He can handle this.”

  
  
  
Emmett sighed. It was more than apparent that Brian wasn’t going to relent. Perhaps it was for the best if they learned all the details of Justin’s attack. It hadn’t escaped his notice that Justin seemed to matter to Brian; a realization that surprised him immensely. This possibly was the right thing to do. “Alright,” he conceded. “But hear me well, Brian... I will be there the entire time. And I will not allow you to use this to manipulate Justin. If he is with you – it will be of his own free will.”

  
  
  
“I wouldn’t have him any other way...” Brian responded, slightly surprised that he meant what he said. He wanted Justin fiercely; it was a want unlike any he’d ever known. Yet, one thing was for certain. He wanted a desire that was returned from Justin... one that was true and not produced by the many effects of his magic. “Let’s go. The sooner we resolve this the happier I’ll be.”

  
  
  
Nodding, Emmett slid from the car, his eyes straying to his brother’s tense posture and suddenly distracted mind immediately. He groaned when he found the reason for Brian’s aggravation. Michael. Fuck. When would he get a clue? “Michael darling, go home.”

  
  
  
“Yes Michael, do go home...” Brian’s tone wasn’t as understanding as his brother’s; he had already handled this at the club earlier – or so he had thought, a repeat performance wouldn’t do anything for his mood.

  
  
  
Michael smiled, his eyes darting back and forth between them. “I couldn’t sleep. I decided to go for a walk.” A sudden inspiration lit up his eyes. “Hey, why don’t the three of us head on over to the diner? We can catch up.”

  
  
  
“We’ve done that, Michael... and tonight isn’t a good time.” Brian was past the point of understanding; his margin for compassion was none. His eyes began to glow as he stared deeply into Michael’s. Brian ignored Emmett’s gasp of resignation. “I tried the simple route with you earlier... but it appears I need to be more forthcoming.”

  
  
  
“W-what do you mean? I r-remember what you said. I’m not hounding you.” Michael couldn’t look away from the penetrating and fiery stare.

  
  
  
Brian tilted his head to the side as he considered the much weaker man. “That’s very true. You’re not hounding me – exactly. That could only be the case if you had followed me here. You didn’t, did you?”

  
  
  
“N-no, of course not. You made your point loud and clear at Babylon...”

  
  
  
Emmett looked away from the train wreck he knew was about to happen. He had felt a chill as soon as he’d stepped out of Brian’s car. Something wasn’t right here. He felt as if evil had somehow swarmed down on them; but it wasn’t emanating from Brian. It was Michael. Had it always been there and he’d been too blind to see it? Emmett flinched when Brian’s hand reached out to close around his arm, yanking him forward to face the man in front of him. What was Brian up to now? One thing was clear – he was certainly about to find out.

  
  
  
“Emmett, our plans have changed. We need to resolve this first.” Brian sneered the words; uncaring that he spoke the directive aloud - once again finding himself in protective mode. Michael hadn’t followed him here. He knew that to be true. Brian had already seen the tire iron behind Michael’s back. Only one reason for that came to mind... and one that he would resolve tonight. Brian began to whisper a litany of low-pitched chants, luring Michael completely under his spell. “Follow us back to my car, Michael. We need to talk.”

  
  
  
“Is this really necessary, Brian?” Emmett hissed under his breath. “I thought we were going to help Justin...”

  
  
  
Brian’s eyes narrowed on how Michael’s hand clenched on the tire iron when Justin’s name was spoken. Very interesting, he thought... and very damaging. “Yes, it is... and I think our efforts here will help Justin a great deal.”

  
  
  
Michael obediently followed Brian to the car, his lips twisting every time he heard Justin’s name. Oblivious to how closely both men were watching him, he began to mutter, “Justin, always Justin.”

  
  
  
“Yes, Justin...” Brian whispered, a savagery in his voice not quite hidden. “We’re going to talk about Justin... and you will answer all of my questions. Now, get in the car.” Brian tossed his keys to Emmett, directing him stiffly, “Drive us somewhere private... and if you get one scratch on my car, I will haunt you for an eternity.”

  
  
  
Emmett scoffed indignantly. “Hmmmph. You already do that.”

  
  
  
As Michael was about to slip into the car, Brian hissed into Michael’s ear, “Drop the tire iron. Your weapons are of no use with me.”

  
  
  
Michael blinked as he looked down at the weapon, his hand dropping it almost as if suddenly burning. He gasped and pulled his hand away, a quiver quickly appearing on his lips. “Brian... w-what’s going on?”

  
  
  
“You’ll find out soon enough.” Brian slid into the car next to Michael, nodding to Emmett when their glances connected in the rearview mirror. When his brother pulled away from the curb, and off to their destination, Brian closed his eyes, his hand closing tightly over Michael’s leg; this time enforcing a physical connection with the man’s mind he was about to savage. He knew he should have done this on his return when he’d fully observed Michael’s obsession... but it had always been a line he tried not to cross with acquaintances or friends. As much as Michael hadn’t ever been that much of a friend, it was still something he typically preferred not to do. Justin had changed so many things for him. This was only but one of them.

  
  
  
Emmett gasped as he steered the car, the aura of evil and tragedy swelling inside of him. He could barely maintain his focus on driving as he began to feel destruction and near death. But... whose? He hoped Brian would determine that quickly. His unease was continuing to overwhelm each of his senses. “Brian---" Emmett whispered almost brokenly. How he hated to be the brother that felt things so deeply. Brian was more of a seer, but he was cursed with feeling emotional. Tears began to stream down his face. He couldn’t place how or why... he just knew it involved someone he loved deeply. “Justin,” he gasped. “We have to go back, Brian. Something is wrong with Justin!”

  
  
  
Brian growled in a deep, primal rage. “Keep driving. Nothing is wrong with Justin. At least, not tonight.”

  
  
  
Michael looked back and forth between them in confusion, wondering what they were talking about. He hadn’t done anything to Justin... at least not yet.

  
  
  
His hand became a brand of the hottest fire when he squeezed Michael’s leg. Michael would be lucky if he didn’t die in this car before they arrived at their isolated destination. “Your instincts are good, Emmett. But... they are not from tonight. The pain you feel is from Justin’s past.” His eyes blazed in an unforgiving fury at the man seated next to him. “You are feeling Justin’s pain the night of the bashing.”

  
  
  
“Y-you mean, Michael?” Emmett gritted out in between clenched teeth.

  
  
  
Eyes looking out the window to see an abandoned old store, with an empty parking lot, Brian savagely snarled, “Pull in here. This will more than suffice...”

  
  
  
Emmett quickly turned the steering wheel in the direction of the parking lot, driving them at high speed to place them at the back of the building. Once he applied the brakes, Emmett slid out of the car, not even bothering to turn it off. He slid into the back of the car on the other side of Michael and looked at him almost beseechingly. “Please tell me you didn’t hurt Justin. Tell me now, Michael.”

  
  
  
Michael swallowed deeply, uncertain of how the truth of his most ugly past had surfaced, but knowing it had and there was nothing he could do to hide it now. “I – I did it, Em. He was alone, defenseless... and looking too damn beautiful. I knew Brian would be coming home again soon. I couldn’t let them meet. I – I just knew Brian would want him... and much more than the others.”

  
  
  
“How did you know Brian was returning?” Emmett asked, barely holding in his own rage not to kill Michael. He spared a momentary glance at his brother, able to quickly ascertain that Brian’s control was practically non-existent.

  
  
  
“We were all at Babylon. None of us knew Justin then. He was fresh on the scene, and every man wanted him. He was just like Brian. A top, and so confident in himself. You mumbled under your breath – wait until Brian sees him. I knew then that Justin was different; that he was the one man on Liberty Avenue that could take Brian away from me.” He stared ahead, in his mind seeing Justin’s prone body on the pavement, the baseball bat in his hand. “I wanted him to die. I would do it all over again.”

  
  
  
Brian’s hand reached out, but he didn’t touch the skin. There was no need. His eyes began to bulge as he opened and closed his hand that wasn’t even close to Michael’s neck, his lips twisted in savage fury. “You fucking fool. Do you have any idea the torturous forms of death I can inflict on you?” Brian tightened the pressure on Michael’s instantly gasping throat. “No, you wouldn’t. You will, though.” Brian’s face was filled with menace as he almost casually remarked, “All that remains to be determined is how quick your death will be... and what exact method will be used.” He clicked his tongue across the roof of his mouth. “So many difficult decisions... how will I decide?”

  
  
  
TBC

 


	9. Shocking Discoveries

Brian eyed his brother expectantly, awaiting the pleas for the sparing of Michael’s miserable life. He had very little sympathy for others; and for this one that had always passed himself off to be a friend to both him and his brother – even less. It perturbed him more for Emmett’s sake. He had never felt particularly close to Michael; perhaps if his annoying infatuation hadn’t gotten in the way he would have been. But... Emmett, that was another story. Despite how he carried himself with his brother and the world in general, he did love his brother. In this moment he felt as if he would be avenging Justin _and_ Emmett. He didn’t like that feeling at all. Brian Kinney didn’t do feelings; and if he did feel them – he didn’t share them. Life was safer and much more simple without the intrusion. For some reason, Justin had slipped past his barriers already. He had to get a clear understanding of that soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
“What? No protests or recriminations?” Brian impatiently asked his brother that was staring stonily ahead, neither encouraging him or trying to stop him in his final judgment of Michael’s fate.  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael just sat in a transfixed state, his eyes blank and his mind numb. He wouldn’t feel or say anything until Brian released him from the spell he had just wrapped around him almost like a cocoon. It was a blissful state to both brothers right now.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t know what you expect me to say, Bri. I feel like a fucking fool. How could I not see this? It’s all my fault. All of it!” Emmett shook his head as he looked out the window, tears spurning from so many regrets streaming down his cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian swore beneath his breath. “Sentimental tripe. Fuck. How many times have I warned you about how dangerous forming human attachments can be? You can’t allow yourself to care so much about them, Emmett. It leads to the end of our entire existence.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I get that, Brian. Don’t fall in love with a human. Do that and eventually you have to make a choice – become mortal, or watch them grow old and have a piece of yourself die when they do.” He looked at Michael in disgust, then at his disdainful brother. “This isn’t about that. I trusted Michael. I loved him – yes, but like a member of the family. That he could do this to Justin. I – I just have no words for all that I feel right now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well, that’s one thing, then. Rarely have I found you rendered speechless.” Brian’s tone was droll. He was far from feeling the sarcastic ass he tried to project. Killing a man wasn’t something he did often, even with his unlimited powers. In the early days of learning his craft it had been unavoidable. It had been a matter of his own survival, there hadn’t been any other choice. Since then he had been more cautious of both his actions and who he trusted. “If you have no real objections – I suggest we get this done.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Emmett slid a scathing glance to the man that resembled one comatose, yet one that was wide awake in the process. He shrugged, yet he was still indecisive. “It’s what he deserves for all he’s done.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Okay then. I’ll handle it. You don’t have to be involved further...” Brian intended to be insistent on that, whether Emmett agreed or not. His brother had suffered enough at the insane whims of Michael Novotny. He wouldn’t make him agonize over the end of his former friend as well.  
  
  
  
  
Emmett looked back and forth between the two men for a moment, his teeth gnawing into his bottom lip uncertainly. He was so torn. It didn't take long for reason to win out, and realize there had to be another alternative. Reaching a forestalling arm across the seat to grab Brian’s arm, Emmett voiced his first real protest. He had been troubled by this course of action from the beginning for one simple reason. Despite that, he wasn’t certain Brian was in a reasoning state of mind. “Wait. There has to be another way. You can’t kill him, Brian. We have to think of Justin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Think of Justin?” Brian repeated slowly, and in total incomprehension. “I thought that was exactly what we were doing. Need I remind you that this filth nearly killed Justin once... and that he had a weapon in hand obviously intending to finish the job tonight!?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Of course not!” Emmett snapped. His hands began to flail about wildly as he began to speak, a sure sign to anyone that knew him that he was either highly excited or extremely agitated. Tonight it was a little of both. “Justin continues to have nightmares of that attack – at least of what he can remember. I have blocked most of what I could with my spell, but the dream world is a magical place of its own. I can’t make it all disappear.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian just continued to be more confused. “All the more reason to wipe this lunatic from the face of the Earth!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“In theory – yes. But... think about it, Brian. Justin has been living with this nightmare every day since he woke up from the coma. He needs proper closure. He needs to place a face and reason to what happened to him. Maybe then he can let go of the past and move on.” Emmett looked intently into Brian’s eyes, both of them continuing to ignore the man that was clueless to everything around him. “Killing Michael isn’t going to cleanse Justin’s spirit, and make it so he feels safe to live a fuller life. He doesn’t trust or open up to anyone. I had to use magic to make him trust me. He needs something that will resolve this in his mind.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You care a great deal for him. I didn’t realize how much.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Emmett smiled in response. “Yes. I guess you’d have to have been there. It was amazing watching him from the distance before I got to know him. He was so outgoing, so full of life; then the bashing happened. It all changed. Justin melted my heart. I would have done anything to help him through it. I guess we just bonded. He’s like a baby brother to me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well, perhaps now he can get his life back.” Brian slid his gaze to the still catatonic Michael, his lip curling up in disgust at the vision and totality he represented. He wanted this done now. Yet, he wanted him to suffer; not just for a moment, but every day for the rest of his life. Yes, that was it, he decided. Suddenly he knew exactly how he would resolve Justin’s problem with Michael. “Okay, no death sentence for Michael. I have another idea in mind. One that will torment his spirit and peace of mind for the rest of his life; and one that will put him completely out of Justin’s life forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m listening...” Emmett bit out impatiently.  
  
  
  
  
  
A savage light entered Brian’s eyes that now began to blaze. “It’s very simple, brother. Michael is going to face punishment for his crime, and his attempted one of tonight. He is about to face not only prison, but relive Justin’s nightmares every night for the rest of his life. I do love to fuck with the weak in their dreams.” He laughed hollowly. “I’m sure his fellow inmates won’t respond well to his screams of terror sounding out every night.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’s brilliant. I hate that I approve of such evil measures... but it not only makes Justin safe, it gives him his assailant in prison – which is closure.” He looked coldly, yet sadly at Michael. “Not only that – it makes this asshole pay on a recurring basis for his crimes against Justin.” Emmett clapped his hands, and nodded vigorously. “Okay... let’s do it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his eyes. “Only you, dear brother, could turn the mood of my evil plan into gay merriment. Alright, slide back up front and drive. I will evoke my spell from here.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Our destination?” Emmett almost ran to the front of the car, his excitement knowing no bounds.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Pittsburgh Police Department... preferably the Liberty Avenue precinct.” Brian smiled at Emmett through the mirror, before the low hissing chants began to flow effortlessly from his mouth at the man that now transformed from his catatonic state to look at Brian in horror as each image and word viciously attacked him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Emmett drove on but watched Brian in action as he performed the brand of magic in which he excelled. None had ever perfected their craft as Brian. It had always made Brian an immense power, one that few had ever dared to challenge. Those who had been so foolish soon learned the disaster of such actions. He still couldn’t wrap his head completely around these events. The most important revelation of the night was simple – Justin was now safe. Losing a friend that had turned out to be anything but that wasn’t even a sacrifice. In time he hoped he would get over his incredible guilt that he should have somehow seen this, especially since it had taken the return of his brother to unmask Michael’s treachery. He felt like a fool. And clearly, not the best to protect Justin. Whether he liked it or not, Brian was the best man for that job. Emmett was quickly jolted from his thoughts when he heard Brian’s voice still casting his spell, yet words of reassurance mentally transferring to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _You did the best you could, Emmett. If not for you, Justin would have surely died. Don’t ever forget that._  
  
  
  
  
  
It was then that Emmett realized how much his self-centered brother had changed. Brian genuinely cared about Justin, probably far more than he realized. He closed his thoughts off, not wanting Brian to see the things he could clearly see. He almost gasped as visions of them smiling and laughing together came to him, love and contentment in their eyes. Was this Brian and Justin’s future? He wasn’t sure... but he knew one thing for sure. Brian had proven himself tonight. He wouldn’t ever intentionally hurt Justin. Perhaps it was time to let Justin fully make his own decisions without any protection spells attached. He only hoped he wasn’t being played and making the worse mistake of his life. He didn’t think so... but now that Justin was safe, Emmett didn’t really feel he had a choice. It was Justin’s life, and it was past time he lived it on his own, making his own decisions. Emmett decided that was going to happen tonight.  
  
  


* * *

 

 

Justin smiled as he awoke after the best night of sleep he remembered having in the longest of time. In fact, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept so soundly, without any nightmares intruding. He kicked the covers off and slid out of bed, unable to believe how much he looked forward to the coming day. He wasn’t sure what this surprising invigoration meant; he only knew he was going to enjoy it. Justin had just stepped out of his bedroom, planning to slip into the shower when he nearly collided with Emmett just outside of his room. “Uhhh, were you waiting for me or something?”

  
  
  
  
  
“Actually I was, Justin. I need to talk to you.” Emmett looked at his friend both worriedly and curiously at the same time. He wasn’t certain all of what would come back now that the spells surrounding him had been lifted. Would he begin to remember his attack again; and if so, would he remember Michael as being his attacker? All accounts had been that Justin had never saw the face of his assailant. Now he wondered if that were true. “It won’t take long... but it’s really important.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Shrugging, Justin nodded. “I’m not rushed this morning. I have a class this afternoon, then I have a shift at the diner before I go to Babylon.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Emmett trailed closely behind his roommate and best friend. “About the diner. I kind of called you off for your shift today – under the circumstances.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Called me off? Circumstances? What are you talking about?” Justin’s eyes were angry and confused as he turned to face Emmett; his eyes or senses not taking in the other presence in the living room waiting for them. "What the fuck is going on?"  
  
  
  
  
  
“We’ll explain it, Justin.” Emmett flinched under the heat in Justin’s gaze. Justin was generally so easy going. He never liked being on the end of his anger. “Have a seat. We thought it best if you heard it from us.”  
  
  
  
  
  
We, Justin thought to himself. Had Emmett been drinking already this morning? He pulled his attention to where Emmett was suddenly staring, his own brows pulling together when he looked at the man reclining on the couch. Not just any man... but that man. The only man that filled him with temptation and longings he had long suppressed. “Oh I can’t wait to hear this if you suddenly have Brian here first thing in the morning. Last I knew, you wanted me to stay a mile away from him.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian chuckled. “Only a mile? I’m insulted.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Emmett groaned and rolled his eyes. Glaring at his brother, he snapped, “Not now, Brian.” He smiled at Justin warmly, watching as he took a seat on the couch, yet not within touching distance of Brian. Well, that was a good thing. He didn’t ever trust Brian to behave himself... most especially where a hot man was concerned. Justin definitely filled that criteria. “I may have been a bit harsh in my warnings about Brian. Well, some of them.” He pierced his brother with a knowing and assessing eye. “Some of them will always be a concern.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Okay, how about you just tell me what’s got the two most unlikely men collaborating with each other.” Justin glanced back and forth between them equally, becoming more anxious each passing moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’ll start. If not, Emmett will drag this out all day...” Brian stated drolly. “I actually spoke with Deb and told her you wouldn’t be in to work today. You can blame me for that, and not Emmett.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You cancelled my shift at the diner? Would you like to tell me why... and exactly who gives you the fucking right!?” Justin raged, unable to believe the incredible gall of this man.  
  
  
  
  
  
Emmett moved forward to pacify his outraged friend, only pausing when he felt Brian’s will pounding into him to back down. Flopping down in the chair across from Justin, Emmett sighed in resignation, knowing his big brother was determined to play this scene out his way. He wasn’t sure why he’d went along with Brian being part of this talk... he had known it would start out badly. But... Brian had made some good points – they both knew Emmett wouldn’t be able to do it without breaking down. Brian could handle that faultlessly. “Baby, just listen to Brian.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin arched a brow. “Listen to Brian? I don’t believe you. Out of everyone, you know how much I need to fucking work. I get that one day at the diner lost isn’t the end of the world... but he has no right!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian mentally enforced calm over himself. How this boy provoked him on every level. He could have already told him and been done with it, but Emmett had begged him to proceed slowly, and he had foolishly agreed. This beguiling blond didn’t do subtle, nor did he like being maneuvered. Brian respected that. In fact, whether they often frustrated him or not, Brian admired all the various strengths in this petite blond. Sadly, he now understood more completely how life had effected these strengths in him. Still, he admired him tremendously. Much more than he knew was wise. “Something happened last night, Justin. I know I am new to your world, but I am aware of the attack that left you barely alive. More importantly, your attacker is now in jail. He made a full confession late last night.”  
  
  
  
  
  
A gasp immediately came from Justin. “Confession? W-who was it?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It was Michael.” Emmett’s voice cracked when he answered Justin’s question. “I had no idea he was so deranged. H-had I known, he would have never been in any part of our lives.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Michael... but why? I knew he hated me, but I never really got why.” Justin looked at Emmett, as tears derived from some undefined emotions began to slide down his face. “Michael...” he whispered, over and over again. “Oh my God. Debbie. She probably can’t bear to look at me now.” Justin looked back at Brian. “Is that why you called me off today?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I didn’t think it best you see each other day. I know I presumed a lot, but well, that’s just me.” Brian quirked a half-smile, well aware of the effect it had on men – Justin not excluded in that. “As to why – that’s my fault in a way. Michael seemed to have this sick obsession over me. In his warped reality he decided if you didn’t exist, I would look at him differently. That would have never happened... but again, this was Michael’s reality.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shook his head completely astounded. “I have so many questions... yet I don’t want to ask them now. This is all just so much to take in.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sweetie, you don’t have to do anything. This is a shock for you, we both know that. You’ll need time to understand how this changes your life. If and when you want to talk, you know I’m always here for you.” Emmett looked at Justin with concern blazing in his eyes. “I hate the fear Michael put in your life, but he’s gone now. He’ll never hurt you again.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’s the important thing here, Justin. You are safe now.” Brian affixed a hard stare on the young man that so intrigued him, his words an order when he spoke, “I want you to take tonight off from Babylon too. Your wages will be paid. I just don’t think you need to have men pawing at you tonight when the closure of your worse nightmare is so fresh on your mind.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin stared at Brian in slight disbelief. He just didn’t know what to make of this man. Just when he would think he had him figured out, he would do something entirely opposite of his expectations. He began to wonder if he’d ever understand him. “That’s not necessary, but thank you. Perhaps a day to just think would be good.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“If you need anything don’t hesitate to call me. I mean that.” Brian’s voice was firm, no flirtation at all in his inflection.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Thank you – both of you.” Justin smiled weakly at both of them. “I need to get a grip on what this all means. I never expected my attacker to be found; much less that it would be someone I knew. I’m sure I’ll have many questions when it all settles in, but for now I think I will just adjust to this new reality.” He stood to his feet, running a slightly trembling hand through his hair, “I’m going to take a shower, then I’ll probably go out for a walk. Maybe I will see the both of you later.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Emmett moved forward to hug his friend and roommate tightly. “I’m not going anywhere, Baby.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“When you’re ready to see me, come and find me, Justin. Whether it’s about this or something more personal, come and see me. The next move is yours.” Brian watched Justin with hungry, and savage eyes. The boy needed to find that shower and be out of his reach _now_. He had been doing fine; then Justin had shown all his vulnerability. It had almost done him in. So far he had only seen strong Justin, one that didn’t bend for anyone; this other more sensitive Justin made him just want to reach out and make him his - spirit him away and not only fuck the shit out of him, but keep him safe too. With that spell gone, not much could stop him now. More than anything, Brian knew he didn’t want him like that. Not Justin. He was too important. That realization alarmed him most of all.  
  
  
  
  
  
They both watched as Justin escaped into the bathroom and waited for the sound of the running water. Emmett looked at his brother with concern and surprise. “Not much shocks me... but that just did; even more than the truth about Michael.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“What are you talking about?” Brian snapped, his heated eyes biting into the door that separated him from Justin.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Your loss of control, and reigning it back in. Very impressive.” Emmett smirked knowingly. “Justin has gotten to you, big brother. I think the legend is well on his way to being tamed.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian turned his gaze from the bathroom door to glare icily at his brother. “Don’t be ridiculous. I just don’t want him coming to me until he’s ready. He’s had a big shock today. His adjustment won’t be immediate.” Taking in a deep breath before releasing it, Brian realized what he was about to say would raise even more questions in his brother’s ever inquisitive mind... but something he had to do. “Do me a favor?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Favor for you?” Emmett groaned. “What is it?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Return the spell to Justin. At least in regards to bending his will to coincide with mine. His thoughts don’t matter. It is safer for him if I can see them if he’s ever in danger... but don’t let me have the power to control his will.” Brian didn’t give his brother a chance to respond. He walked out the door without a backward glance, knowing Emmett would immediately do as he asked. Brian knew he had revealed much to the brother that had always read him so well. Now, he just had to understand it himself. One thing was for certain, he knew his life had changed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Emmett stared after Brian, his jaw dragging down as far as it could go. “Fuck me...” he whispered to no one but himself. “Brian loves him. Oh my God, Brian is actually in love with a mortal.”  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	10. The End of the War!?

Justin chewed on his lower lip as he watched and listened to the wall clock ticking. It was deafening when the room was in total stillness. Emmett had left for a catering job, and he was sitting here waiting for a knock on the door; the visitor that he had invited soon to arrive. This wasn’t going to be an easy talk, but one he felt needed to be done for multiple reasons. He jumped when the knock came to the door. It was hesitant, almost as if it didn’t want to be heard. That wasn’t the standard approach of the person on the other side. Timid was not in Debbie’s vocabulary. Justin guardedly approached the door, fearing his relationship with Debbie Novotny was about to undergo great changes.  
  
  
  
He opened the door, smiling at her tremulously; Justin quickly noticed how she met his eyes briefly before lowering them just as quickly. “Come in, Deb. I’ve got coffee on.”  
  
  
  
“I can’t believe you’d want to share coffee with me... not after everything---" Debbie still hadn’t stepped into the apartment, her anguish over her son’s crimes more than evident.  
  
  
  
“Deb... you know how much I love you. Nothing has changed... and it never will.” He looked at her uncertainly for a moment. “Unless you’ve changed how you feel about me – if you have, I understand. I can quit my job at the diner and get one elsewhere. You won’t have to see me again.”  
  
  
  
An outraged gasp fell from Debbie’s lips. “That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard, Sunshine. You get that idea out of your head right now. I wasn’t sure you could bear to see me for awhile. I didn’t want the trauma of your bashing to keep coming back – day after day.” She moved forward and wrapped her arms tightly around him, entrenching him in what was well known as the one and only Debbie Novotny bear hug. Tears ran down Debbie’s face as she pulled Justin’s head down on her shoulder. “I just want what’s best for you, Sweetheart. My son was an asshole to you. I’ll always blame myself for not seeing how disturbed Michael was... now it’s too late.”  
  
  
  
Justin pulled back after giving her a tight squeeze. “It’s never too late.” He arched a brow as he looked at the other tenants that were moving along the hall glancing at them curiously as they passed. “Now, how about you come in before we broadcast our business to the entire building...”  
  
  
  
“Smartass,” she grumbled, yet stepping into the apartment without any further argument. She held up a forestalling hand when he went to pour her a cup of coffee. “I can’t stay too long. I’ve got appointments downtown.”  
  
  
  
Sitting back down on the couch, Justin invited her to do the same with a casual sweeping of his hand. “Lawyer for Michael...”  
  
  
  
Debbie nodded. “Yes, I have to do that much for him. He doesn’t have a case... but he’s still my son.”  
  
  
  
“Of course you do. And, everyone deserves legal counsel.” Justin suddenly realized how hard this must be on Debbie. Not only had she been forced to face such a sudden and ugly truth about her only son, but she was also trying to comfort the victim of her son’s extreme violence. He couldn’t imagine how hard that was for her. “I don’t know what to say, Deb. I really don’t. I’m just so sorry.”  
  
  
  
“Stop right there, Sunshine. You have nothing to be sorry for. This is all on Michael.” Her face scrunched up in a grimace. “Hell, I can’t even blame Brian for this – as much as I’d love to blame the asshole! He’s been gone for years, and in truth he’s never led Michael to believe they could ever be more than friends – if you could even call them that. Michael had a mental disorder. That's more than apparent to me now. Most of all - you have _nothing_ to feel guilty about.”

  
  
  
Justin bit his lip to stifle the grin at Debbie’s ‘asshole’ reference to Brian. He could see how Brian would be perceived that way, most especially to Debbie right now... but he was glad Debbie wasn’t blaming Brian for Michael’s actions. Justin knew Brian wasn’t at fault... and to be perfectly honest, even if only to himself, he didn’t see Brian that way. Without a doubt, Brian could have major dickhead moments; yet, more and more, he had been feeling as if there were much more to Brian than met the eye. Whether Brian Kinney was good for him or not, Justin knew he was becoming more curious to learn more about Brian. That seemed to intensify every day. Justin reached out and gently squeezed Debbie’s hand. “Is there anything I can do for you?”  
  
  
  
“Nah, I’m good.” She gave him a strong, brave smile; one that she generally displayed when life had her down... but through it all her determination to survive giving her the strength to carry on. “I just need to know that you’re okay, Sunshine. I hope your nightmares will soon be a thing of the past.”  
  
  
  
“I slept like a baby last night – first time in longer than I can remember.” He smiled at her warmly, sadness in his eyes at the son she had now lost. “I’ll be just fine. I was just worried about you... that’s why I asked you over. I didn’t want any bad feelings between us.”  
  
  
  
Debbie smiled at Justin affectionately. “I will never think badly of you, Sunshine. You're like another son to me. I wouldn’t ever want to lose you.” A scowl fell across Debbie’s face. “I will always love Michael, but I will never forgive him for what he did to you, then tried to do to you further.”  
  
  
  
“I love you too.” Justin leaned forward to kiss her softly on the cheek, a sigh of relief escaping that nothing had changed between them. Now that he knew Debbie hadn’t turned her back on him, he could readily accept how devastated he would have been if she had pulled away from him. “None of this is your fault either, Deb. You’ve been a loving and supportive mother. Michael wrote his own destiny. Now we have to pick up the pieces and move on.”  
  
  
  
She patted him gently on the cheek as she stood to her feet. “You’re a wise little shit.” Giving him a stern look, she arched a brow before assertively telling him, “I expect you at the diner tomorrow morning. No excuses!”  
  
  
  
Justin laughed, his relief more than palpable. “Yes, Ma’am. I’ll be there.” A laugh erupted from him as he watched her beginning to chomp on her gum, her stride to the door much more confident than when she’d entered. Inviting her over had been the right thing to do. That settled, Justin was more than ready to get on with the rest of his life.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Brian stepped into the backroom - correction – _his_ backroom; more simply defined as his personal playground. He was ripe for play tonight. Never could he recall a night his need to be greater; and as long as he had lived that was saying a lot. It all revolved around one little blond temptation; a body and set of lips that had vexed him from the moment they had first met. Justin Taylor might be mortal, but he had immense seductive powers. From their very first meeting, Brian had felt a web ensnaring him as effectively as the most precise of spells. He wanted that boy with an unparalleled desire. The only thing that stopped him from pursuing him further tonight was his promise that he would let Justin come to him. If not for the shock he had administered to him this morning, Brian would be hunting him now.  
  
  
  
It had been a long afternoon. The evening looked to be even longer. That was, if he didn’t relieve this wretchedly painfully aching cock that seemed to think of nothing else than blond boy ass. It was uncommon how he lusted after this one body. After his scene with Michael last night, he realized much more was going on than a case of simple lust. He cared about Justin. As much as he had always condemned his brother for caring about humans, he found himself caring for one even more intensely. It wasn’t good for him and he knew it. Yet, he couldn’t resist furthering his acquaintance with Justin. When he’d implored of Emmett to continue protecting Justin’s mind against him, Brian began accepting facts he had never thought to face within himself. He had feelings for a mortal.  
  
  
  
His back stiffened as he moved through the narrow hallway. He could feel Justin. What was more... he could feel the desire in Justin; a desire that was directed at him. There was only one reason he could feel him so intensely. Justin was near. As his mind sought out what he most desired, his nostrils flared as he could feel Justin’s pleasure. Justin was in the backroom. His hot little blond wasn’t at home recovering from the many effects of his life-altering shock... he was here – in _his_ domain. Not only was he here, but he was with another man. Brian didn’t pause to think of how his rage symbolized jealousy; one thought ran rampant through his mind – finding Justin and taking him NOW.  
  
  
  
“ _Easy there, big brother_...” Emmett’s voice, hammered into his lustful thoughts. That was an immediate hard-on reliever. “ _You can control yourself._ ”  
  
  
  
“Fuck that!” Brian hissed underneath his breath, his eyes wild as he scanned every body against the walls. Brian closed his mind to Emmett’s interference as he sought out the one he desired. He turned the corner, and proceeded to walk on, to no great surprise finding the object of his lust pushing his trick against the wall, a condom fluidly being slid onto his dick – from his vantage point a very well endowed dick. Brian wasn’t about to let this happen. In this moment he was sorry he had Emmett keep the spell on Justin’s mind intact. His eyes narrowed as Justin’s cock began to slide into the trick’s ass. Something wasn’t right. He could feel what Justin felt. “Well well...” Brian purred. “It seems as if baby brother forgot something.”  
  
  
  
 _“I didn’t forget. I have learned a lot over the past day, Brian. You are not as detached as you like the world to believe. You care about Justin... in fact, I’d say you love him._ ” Emmett stood out of sight at the other end of the hallway, hoping that his instincts served him well. Brian was in love with Justin. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind. Brian needed to know that he could resist using his magic to secure Justin. Emmett knew he was taking a huge risk, but he had a feeling about the two of them. Justin was changing Brian, and it was a change for the better. They had to do this right. Brian could resist his primitive side. In doing so Brian could win the greatest prize of all – Justin’s heart.  
  
  
  
Brian’s lips twisted savagely as he watched Justin’s sheathed cock sliding into the undeserving trick’s body. He found he couldn’t dispute Emmett’s claim... but he refused to admit to it as well. “You give me too much credit, dear brother. You should have cast the spell.”  
  
  
  
Emmett bit at his lip as he watched Brian advance towards Justin, his eyes widening as Brian’s hands clasped on Justin’s hips, his mouth immediately attacking Justin’s neck. He closed his eyes, instantly feeling how Justin responded to Brian’s nearness. These two were equally smitten with each other. It was amusing to watch each of these control freaks attempting to effect total control. One of them would lose the initial battle. Right now he didn’t have a clue which one it would be. What happened next evoked a shocked gasp from his lips.  
  
  
  
“Justin...” Brian growled erotically into Justin’s ear. He smiled as Justin froze in his motion, at this point his cock not even halfway inside the trick that was begging for Justin’s attention. “He isn’t the man you want to fuck. Step away now and come with me.”  
  
  
  
A breathless gasp was Justin’s answer. Was Brian saying he would willingly bottom for him. Brian Kinney? It wasn’t possible... or was it? He pulled out of the man that began to pound his fists into the wall in frustration, ignoring him as he swiveled to look at Brian’s all too cocky expression. “Are you saying---"  
  
  
  
“Come home with me, Justin and I’ll allow you to do what few others have ever done.” Brian’s eyes were stormy and filled with lustful intensity as he looked into ones that similarly mirrored his own. “This is a one time offer, Mr. Taylor. Take it or leave it.”  
  
  
  
Justin swallowed. He couldn’t believe it. Never in a million years had he thought Brian would surrender to his demands. What did it mean? He didn’t have a clue, but he wanted to find out. Fuck. He was being given the opportunity of a lifetime. Justin knew one thing for certain – he wasn’t about to pass it up. “I’ll take it, Mr. Kinney.”  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes slanted to the eyes of the disbelieving trick that just been replaced. “Get lost,” he snarled at him. He was still raging at the sight of Justin’s cock sliding inside of him. He wouldn’t get over that for awhile. Brian waited for Justin to discard the condom and straighten his clothing; his hand closing possessively around Justin’s hip he led him out of the backroom. He smiled to himself. This would be a night neither of them would ever forget.  
  
  
  
TBC


	11. A Brother's Love

Magnetizing.  
  
  
  
  
  
That was the single word that came to each man’s mind as the devouring kiss took them both to another place. As soon as they had arrived in Brian’s bedroom within his luxurious home, their mouths instantly found the other. It wasn’t the exploratory kiss of new lovers... it was the kind of kiss that was designed to seek and conquer. Both men fought for dominance as they each voraciously attacked the other. The battle in this particular war apparently was far from resolved. Neither man was relinquishing control. Essentially, it wasn’t in either of them to do so.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian ultimately decided this was how it was meant to be with two undisputed tops. That would make Justin’s ultimate surrender all the sweeter. Brian knew one thing – no matter if Justin did top him first, he would be fucking Justin soon after. He could feel Justin’s desire like he hadn’t previously; if he was of a clear head right now he might examine that more. But right now, it didn’t matter how much more intensely he could feel Justin... all that mattered was they were finally together. Brian didn’t doubt for a single moment that this ‘first time’ would in a sense be one for both of them... for he knew that once he’d finished with his full taste of Justin Taylor, he wouldn’t be sending him away as he did with all the others. He would only want more and more.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin grunted as his cock felt close to explosion as they continued to kiss and grind against each other. He’d never been this turned on. Had he know the lust would be so tangible between them, he doubted he could have resisted this long. He wanted Brian. Unbearably so. That trick in the backroom hadn’t been what he wanted. Justin had known when he had accepted the invitation from the man that he couldn’t even remember what he looked like now; it was only a prelude to this. Brian was all he wanted. He was irresistibly drawn to him. That Brian had been driven to succumbing to his demands due to his jealousy of the already forgotten man he’d been about to fuck, only turned him on all the more. Justin knew he was falling head first into an abyss. He didn’t care about that; all that mattered was that he would soon have this man. Justin wasn’t certain he could walk away when this was done.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tearing at his own clothing, Brian pulled his lips free from lips that were far too much of an addiction. He was surprised to find them not bruised. With the pressure he had been administering to them, it didn’t make sense how Justin’s beautiful lips weren’t showing the signs of stress. Little nagging inconsistencies kept prodding at the back of Brian’s mind, but his lust was driving him too fiercely. Everything that would normally be clear to him began to jumble up in the mad desire that now consumed him. “Take your clothes off, Justin.” Brian’s nostrils flared as he looked at the hot blond that stared back at him with a lust equal to his own. “Take them off, before I rip them off!”  
  
  
  
  
  
A brow slowly arched as Justin began to leisurely remove his clothing, his eyes lustfully moving up and down the body of what he believed to be the most gorgeous man in all of existence. “For someone who just gave up all control by agreeing to be my bottom boy – you are awfully bossy!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Bottom boy?” Brian hissed. He forced down every primitive instinct he possessed not to throw the mouthy little fucker onto his bed and fuck the living hell out of him. He wasn’t managing his control by much. Pushed much harder, and they would have an entirely different encounter than the one that had been originally agreed upon. “I am no man’s ‘bottom boy’. It’s best you get that into your little blond head now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin laughed as he continued to do his slow and provocative striptease. “Well... for tonight you have agreed to be one, Mr. Kinney. Otherwise... we wouldn’t be here now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
A derisive laugh followed. “Believe that if you want, twat. I wanted you enough to give what you _think_ you need. We both know I could fuck you anytime I want.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Right.” Justin’s voice was mockingly amused. “That explains why the man that can have anyone has failed miserably at fucking me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian shook his head, unable to understand why he found Justin’s confidence and determination so unbelievably charming. He groaned to himself. Charming, he had thought? He was so undeniably fucked – literally and figuratively. What was it about this compact little blond? Brian’s eyes slid down to fully encompass what Justin was slowly revealing; he amended that thought instantly. All of him wasn’t so compact. He was glad that he was impervious to pain. The cock attached to his vivacious little blond was one that could easily evoke some discomfort; Brian was sure that wasn’t ever Justin’s intention. A man, especially one so young, that had a reputation of being a much desired top, obviously knew how to treat his tricks. “I can easily go back on the aggressive if you feel that places me more back in character...”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin was naked now; few footsteps were needed to press himself flush against the man he was aching to possess. He slid his arms around Brian’s waist, his hands moving up and down Brian’s back; slowly he moved them to dip into the crease his cock was throbbing to plunder. He leaned forward to place his lips against Brian’s neck, softly kissing him, his tongue stroking against all the warm skin he could reach. One hand moved to clasp Brian’s dick that was prodding against his own; his voice a throaty rasp as he whispered, “You won’t be sorry, Brian. I am going to give you a night you’ll never forget. Once it’s done, you’ll wish you’d given me this on the first night---"  
  
  
  
  
  
About to contradict him, Brian’s eyes widened as a sensation hit him. Now that he was fully recognizing it, he realized what that strange quality had been that he’d felt when they first arrived. Aura. A seductive aura that can only surround one magically enhanced. Another witch’s presence? That wasn’t possible. Brian closed his mind off to everything but the strange presence he felt attempting to envelop him. He growled when he couldn’t harness it, or identify it. “Justin, stop.” Brian couldn’t think with Justin’s mouth and hands moving over him. He needed to put a name to this now. Not only name it... but deal with it as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rolling his eyes, Justin pulled back, his first thought being that Brian was going to renege on his offer. Typical, he thought. Justin’s eyes flared as a desire almost primitive in its intensity flared inside of him. No. He wasn’t going to let Brian play this game with him. Justin had seduced many men. Brian would be no different. His beautiful brunet had initiated this rendezvous... he was damned well going to follow through. “Lay down, Brian.” Justin eyes bored into Brian’s; an unspoken challenge and battle quickly firing to life between them. As their eyes met and held, identical red flames began to shine in both pairs of eyes. Justin’s widened in confusion, Brian’s flickered in shocked comprehension.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin couldn’t pull his eyes free from Brian’s. He was mesmerized. “W-what’s happening, Brian? I can see things. It’s as if your entire life is visible to me.” Justin took a step back, his head shaking in fear and confusion as he watched Brian with Michael. Not only Michael... but Emmett too. He could see and hear it all. Justin gasped before whispering, “B-brother? Emmett is your brother?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Get dressed...” Brian snarled. He slid into his own pants. Obviously there would be no fucking tonight. Fuck. What was going on? There was magic in Justin now; a magic that hadn’t been present before they came here tonight. It wasn’t possible... and more than that, it made even less sense.  
  
  
  
  
  
Standing motionless, Justin demanded again – “Brian!?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Half-brother actually.” Brian ran a suddenly shaking hand through his hair. He needed to talk to Emmett. Something was vastly wrong here... and it needed resolved now. Justin knew everything... and what was even more perplexing – somehow Justin seemed to be a witch now. It didn’t work like this. “I need to talk to Emmett. I’ll call him, and then we should have some answers.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin nodded, following suit and slipping into his own pants. “I feel strange, Brian.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“A change has obviously come over you.” He reached for his phone, flipping it open, he spoke without any sort of preamble. “Emmett, I need you at my house. Justin knows everything. Something isn’t right.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Of course it is, Darling...” Emmett laughed into the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his eyes, suddenly narrowing them when Justin scowled at the same time. This was worse than he’d thought. Now, the little shit can even hear Emmett through the phone as well? “No, it’s NOT! I need you, Emmett. Get the fuck here now!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Listen to me, Brian. It’s a long story... but I decided to do something; in fact, it’s something I’ve wanted to do for a long time. Now, I just had a really good reason.” Emmett wasn’t quite sure how to explain his decision... that he pulled it off without Brian figuring it out was amazing. It was just more proof of how much Justin affected his brother; that being the case – this was his gift to them. Emmett knew Brian would question how this was even possible. It would only be natural that Brian would have questions. This wasn't an easy task to accomplish. But, with the will, and the right knowledge - anything was possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Riddles, Emmett? I don’t understand any of this.” Brian’s eyes pulled to Justin; innately feeling Justin willing him to do so. He looked at Justin in question, instantly taken aback by the beaming and content smile on Justin’s face. Fuck, he was beautiful. He wanted him so much. No, more than that – he fucking loved this man.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hang up the phone, Brian. I know what’s going on now.” Justin’s voice was filled with confidence. He didn’t understand everything, but he knew one thing for certain – he was like Brian now, whatever that meant. He couldn’t wait to know more... most especially know Brian more.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian swore profusely, his eyes glowing brightly when Emmett laughed in response. “The twat seems to think he has all the answers. I’ll let him tell me what he knows... then, I’ll get back to you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No need for that, Brian. I simply gave Justin a gift. Now the two of you can truly be together forever.” Emmett sighed as one relieved to have a long spanning dilemma suddenly resolved. “I’ve wanted this for a long time, Brian. Unlike you, I’ve always loved humans and the entire process of humanity and their frailty. I want to be one... at least as much as I can be, and find love one day that I can freely express without fear of reprisal. Now you have that with Justin too... but you’ll both be immortal.”  
  
  
  
  
  
He turned his back on Justin, unable to still the tears that appeared in his eyes, then slowly slid down his face. “Emmett? Why would you want that? It means you are vulnerable now. You’ll age in time.” Brian’s voice cracked when he spoke, “Y-you won’t live forever.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’s the difference between us, Bri. I don’t want to live forever. I want a normal life; a full one, but one that’s real. I can have that now... and you can be with Justin now too. You won’t lose anything.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Thank you, Emmett. I have no other words to tell you---" Brian didn’t know what to say to his brother. He wanted to ask him so many questions, and he was sure he would later... but now he just wanted to share this new experience with Justin; the man that he was now totally free to love without risking his immortality. He leaned his head back as Justin ran a comforting hand up and down his back. Of course, he could feel his anguish over what Emmett had so selflessly sacrificed. “We’ll talk tomorrow, brother.” Brian disconnected from the call, his heart and mind filled with more emotion than he'd ever thought possible for him to feel.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I love you too, big brother." Emmett hung up the phone, a contented smile on his face. For the first time in more years than he could count he truly felt peace. He could now find his own life and happiness. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Brian would do exactly the same thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin pressed himself tightly against Brian, his heart swelling with love for him. So much had become clear to him tonight. He had viewed Brian’s life almost as watching a movie. It was revealing on so many levels. Brian had went to great lengths to protect him, and he now felt what was in Brian’s heart. It had stopped being sex awhile ago. Brian loved him. Justin could now admit something he had been reluctant to face before now as well – he loved Brian too. His hands moving up against Brian’s chest, Justin whispered against his back, “Now, where were we, Mr. Kinney?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian turned around, pinning Justin with a dark, penetrating gaze. “Where were we, little junior witch? I think we need to renegotiate our little pact...”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Junior witch?” Justin bit out sharply. He glared at his soon-to-be lover for a short moment, before a smug smile came onto his face. “You’re lucky I don’t know how to concoct spells – yet. I’d place one on you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Wrapping his arms round Justin’s waist, Brian’s eyes bored heatedly into Justin’s. “It doesn’t work that way. I have more power than Emmett had. Anything you try to place on me, I can easily dispel. Trust me, twat – it’s a place you don’t want to go!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’re right, I don’t... at least, not tonight.” Justin’s eyes smoldered. “Right now I just want you to take me to bed.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes fell hungrily to Justin’s lips. “I’m listening... tell me what you have in mind.”  
  
  
  
  
  
A blush fell across Justin’s face; he was about to speak words he never thought to say. “You _will_ bottom for me, Brian Kinney... but, it won’t be tonight. This is the night destined to be my first time. I know that now.” Justin’s eyes were full of love and trust as he looked up at the man he knew loved him just as fiercely – a man that had already displayed how far he would go to protect him. Justin knew that would never change. “I want you to fuck me, Brian.”  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	12. Together At Last

Brian watched with lust laden eyes as Justin quickly, yet sinuously slid from his clothes. He had actually heard him right; Justin meant his words. Not only could he feel it... he could read it in the trust in Justin’s blue eyes. As confident as he’d projected himself to be from the start of this erotic little game, he hadn’t been totally convinced of winning this battle. Now that he had, Brian wasn’t certain this was how he wanted it... nor how he thought it should be. Hesitation was clearly evident on his face; it only took Justin an instant to sense his turmoil. Brian ran a hand through his hair, his eyes moving up and down the beautiful, naked man before him; not just any man, but Justin – the one he had craved from the moment he’d first saw him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin frowned. Something was very off with Brian... but what? “Brian? What’s wrong?” When Brian remained unmoving, along with silent, a pout formed on Justin’s lips. “You don’t want me?”  
  
  
  
  
  
It wasn’t until he heard the last words that Brian responded. Not want him? Was he out of his little blond head? “You’re kidding, right?” Brian looked at him incredulously. “I’ve been hunting you from the first night we met... and you ask me that!?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well, what am I to think, Brian? I offer you what you say you’ve wanted all this time... and you’re not taking it!” Justin looked at Brian in utter confusion. “Do you have a better explanation?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled as he walked closer to his naked, and oh so adorable blond in his outraged anger. “As a matter of fact I do.” Gently he cupped the side of Justin’s face, his mouth lowering to move over his perfect lips. A sigh that turned into a moan escaped as their lips parted, clung, and tongues quickly became engaged. Brian knew he could kiss him all night... but they both needed so much more. It was his intention they both would have it. Their hands clutched at the other, teeth grinding together as they tried to attain a close enough connection; both of them knowing none could possibly be forged. Brian forced himself to pull back, his forehead resting against Justin’s, breathing coming in and out raggedly. “I want you, Justin... more than anything else in the world. Fuck, you’ve got to believe that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I thought I did.” Justin’s pout had quickly returned. His lower lip quivered as he pulled free to look into Brian’s eyes. “I need you, Brian. I have no words to tell you how much.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You don’t have to say the words. Don’t forget... I can feel everything you feel.” Brian’s heart was thundering in his chest, on all counts – his love for this man was overtaking him. There was only one solution that he could accept; he had the feeling Justin would more than reciprocate. “All along you’ve battled with trust. Like me you are a dominant... a top.” Brian gnawed at his lip for a moment in an uncharacteristic gesture of anxiety. He knew he had to finish explaining himself. If not, they would never move forward. Moving ahead was something he very much wanted to do. “I’m in love with you, Justin. I don’t understand it, but I know it’s real. That changes things for me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
A tremulous smile appeared on Justin’s lips. “I’ll never get tired of hearing you say that. Brian Kinney actually loves me. It doesn’t get any bigger and better than that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I think it’s about to get a lot bigger.” Brian began to strip his clothing, his eyes never wavering from Justin’s attentive gaze. He reached into his pants and retrieved a bottle of lube; tossing it onto the bed, Brian answered, “I’m always prepared.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I see that.” Justin glanced pointedly at Brian’s pants, then at the bed. “No condoms?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You forget that we don’t need them, Sunshine. We are both immortal now. Condoms no longer need to exist in our world.” Brian’s dick thickened and throbbed at that thought. Bare sex with Justin would be indescribable. He already knew that.  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’s right.” Justin moaned thinking of how that would feel. Not only his first time, but nothing to separate the two of them. Pure bliss. He couldn’t wait any longer. Justin crawled onto the bed, sprawling invitingly on his stomach; he looked over his shoulder to see Brian watching him with a rapt, yet still torn expression. “Brian, there’s nothing to think about any longer. I want you... and I know you want me. Fuck me now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian finished removing his clothes, his motions quick and precise. He slid into the bed next to Justin, his hand reaching out to run a stroking path from his neck, all the way down to the crack of his ass. Fuck, how he wanted to be inside him. His cock was leaking in anticipation of that pleasure. Soon. But, not quite yet. His finger slid up and down that tempting opening; his mouth lowered to lick and suck one cheek, and then the other. A groan of need resounded from each man. Brian’s voice was ragged when he spoke, “I’m going to fuck you, Justin. Slow, fast, and hard... every way I know how to fuck you – that is what I’m going to do. However, there’s been a change of plans.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Change?” Justin asked, barely able to speak after Brian’s sultry words.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Brian began to elaborate. “I want you to fuck me first. Right here and now... only then will I fuck you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin gasped. This was the last thing he had expected... yet it was so Brian. He could never be defined as predicable. In this moment even less than others. Justin had no problem with fucking him; it was what he’d wanted from day one. The thought of his bare dick moving inside Brian did things to him he couldn’t begin to explain. “Tell me why. I’ve offered you everything you wanted. Now, you’re reneging.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Not exactly,” Brian murmured, tongue-in-cheek. “I think you need this. Surrendering control is hard for you. I get that. We will never be equals in regards to magic... but in this we can be.” Brian continued stroking Justin. The feel of his skin was an addiction... one he hoped to never outgrow. “Fuck me, Justin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Deep, raspy moans ripped from Justin’s throat. He had wanted Brian to be first... but he couldn’t resist this offer. “Roll over, Brian.” Justin watched as Brian slid onto his stomach, his hand reaching out to pump his cock before slathering the lube generously over him. It felt odd to lube his bare cock; he’d never thought to fuck a man raw. Having it to be Brian was enough to make him cum before even sliding his cock inside. Justin wanted to pace himself, but as soon as he lubed his fingers and began to slip them into Brian’s ass, Justin knew he wouldn’t last for long. “You feel so good, Brian. I can’t wait to feel your ass clenching around my cock.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“The preparations aren’t necessary, Justin. I am impervious to pain.” Brian bit into the side of his cheek as he spoke, never more glad of the truth of those words. “Get your hot little dick inside of me now!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“So demanding...” Justin purred. He wasn’t about to provoke his primitive lover by teasing him with ‘bossy bottom’ references. Justin was more than aware of the fact that this man could never be placed in that category, nor any other for that matter. Almost reverently, Justin moved into position over the gorgeous brunet, Brian’s ass a temptation he could no longer deny. He placed his lips at the base of Brian’s spine, kissing and licking into the slight groove, more than anything wishing he had the time to explore him to his leisure. Unfortunately, that wasn’t for tonight. This night was for solidifying their union... and the easing of an unbearable desire. They would have a lifetime and more of such explorations. It was time to begin this one now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian moaned at the first contact of Justin’s hot skin against his own; they were both in the grip of an agonizing need. Nothing could be slow and easy for them tonight. This desire had raged and ate at them for too long. Fulfillment was all that mattered now for either of them. Brian growled as he felt Justin skillfully pushing his way inside; each measured stroke had him reeling – his pleasure quickly intensifying. His hot-headed little blond knew exactly what he was doing. In actuality, he hadn’t had any doubts about that. Brian found himself wishing they had done this face-to-face. He wanted to watch Justin reaching his pleasure; the growls and moans Justin was now eliciting told him that Justin was in a very special place. Brian decided that next time, he would be looking into Justin’s eyes... but for now, all he wanted was to give Justin this release, and strengthen their trust further. Everything else would fall into place over time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin nudged forward, his hips rocking into Brian’s; his breath escaping in panting rasps of need and unparalleled pleasure. Nothing had ever felt like this... it was remarkable in itself. He had fucked a lot of men, although he was quite certain not nearly as many as the man beneath him had... but it was almost as if he was doing it for the first time. Fucking Brian was unlike any other experience ever. On all levels – it stood alone. “Fuck... you’re so tight, Brian.” When he heard Brian swearing violently, muffled mostly by the pillow, Justin asked in concern, “Are you sure I’m not hurting you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m fine...” Brian clipped out. “My cock is close to exploding from the feel of you plowing my ass. You need to move this along, twat.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Twat.” Justin throatily chuckled. The man on the bottom is calling the one with the cock inside of him a twat. Only Brian would do that. “Alright then. Let’s see if you notice the difference...” Justin clasped his hands around Brian’s hips, his cock bottoming out in one smooth thrust. They both groaned simultaneously. This was what they’d both been waiting for... the only path that would end the frustration too long endured. Justin lowered his lips once more to lick and bite at the skin of Brian’s back... his tongue sliding over all he could reach; his hips didn’t still in the process. He panted in the most sublime of bliss when he felt his cock hammering against Brian’s prostate; his dick leaking more profusely when he heard Brian’s far-reaching moans. Nothing was like fucking Brian. He had known it to be like this all along... but never had he realized to what degree.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian reached back and closed his hands over the perfect flesh of Justin’s ass; his intentions both to touch him, and speed this along. He was going out of his mind here. Desperately he wanted to feel Justin shooting inside of him; not to mention the fact – he needed to come in the worst possible way. “Harder, Justin. Finish this!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fuck! You are so bossy...” Justin quickened his pace, his eyes rolling back in his head as he felt Brian’s muscles clenching and unclenching around his cock. He was panting with bated breath when he heard Brian shouting out his release... his cock spurting inside his lover at essentially the same time. Justin continued to push into Brian, every last drop shooting deeply into his lover; all cohesive thought escaping him that didn’t center around the incredible feeling of being inside this primitive man that he loved so much. As he pulled free, and rolled onto his side, Justin’s lips kissed Brian’s neck and shoulders, one thought in mind – as many times as he had topped in the past, one thing had been different. Love hadn’t been involved. He couldn’t begin to measure this experience against others of the past. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind – love made all the difference.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rolling onto his back, Brian clasped his hand around Justin’s neck, pulling him down to kiss him voraciously. His tongue immediately gained entrance, proceeding to tongue-fuck his lover until they were both gasping in renewed need. Brian was in no hurry to move things along. Justin’s mouth was an addiction all on its own. He would never tire of kissing him. That was something that had never existed for him with any other man. Brian couldn’t care less about that reflection now. As far as he was concerned, other men were a thing of the past. This was the only man he wanted in his bed from here on out. Brian knew Justin felt exactly the same.  
  
  
  
  
  
When he finally released his possession of Justin’s lips, he whispered against them, “That was hot. I can see why your dick has been in such demand.” Brian didn’t add that he hoped Justin planned to be more exclusive in his pursuits now; he really didn’t see the need. Justin loved him; he had no doubt about that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin cast a seductive smile on his lover. Damn, how he loved this man. He still couldn’t get over the fact that Brian had let him top first. Brian had won the war. He had been eagerly anticipating Brian’s possession... but once again, Brian surprised him by his offer. Justin knew it had been an extension of love and trust. What it had done was make him want Brian more... and without a doubt deepen the love he already had soaring in his heart. “Speaking of dicks. I’m still waiting to experience the renowned cock of Brian Kinney.”  
  
  
  
  
  
In what took less than an instant, Brian had covered Justin with his body, his mouth once again smothering the beautiful blond with ardent kisses. Brian wasn’t sure what he wanted to do more – kiss him or fuck the living hell out of him. Both were a win/win scenario to him. Brian decided he would go about doing both... and not only for tonight, but for an eternity. He pulled back to stare at his welcoming lover with yearning and love in his eyes. “I think we can fix that lacking.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Good. It’s not every day I generously place such an offer...” Justin’s eyes were filled with trust as he looked up at Brian. One thing came to mind as Brian prepared them both and began to join them together – it hadn’t been fear that had held him back from this incredible experience all these years. He had been waiting for love. As Brian took him with power, and the greatest of care, Justin knew that was exactly what he had done. His years of restraint hadn’t been any form of self-sacrifice, or lack of sexual desire. It had been an exercise of patience. The end result being more than clear. He had been waiting for Brian.  
  
  
  
  
  
Love had amazingly been waiting for them both... and now, they would have an eternity to celebrate that.  
  
  
  
  
  
END  
  



End file.
